


The Way Things Should Be

by bobcatwriter



Series: The way of life for Adam Banks [3]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobcatwriter/pseuds/bobcatwriter
Summary: Sequel to The Way Things Were. Adam is in rehab and he hates it. Bella and Charlie are together, but Charlie did something and now he’s really confused. This story will feature angst and mentions of self-harm from Adam and worry from Charlie, Bella and the rest of the Ducks. Please read The Way Things Are and The Way Things Were first. This is a Repost and was Co Written by Emaliar. Malfoy and Bobcatwriter. As always please leave a review.
Relationships: Adam Banks/Gunnar Stahl, Charlie Conway/Original Character(s)
Series: The way of life for Adam Banks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055630
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.  
> A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

January 3, 1998

Adam's POV

I had been quite for week. Check that I had been quite for the last 5 weeks, ever since I found out of my fate going to Lakeshore Academy in California on Thanksgiving Day. I was mad at everyone. I was mad at Gunner and Charlie for keeping this secret. I was mad at my parents for not fighting Bombay on this issue. I was mad at Bella for everything that she had done to me since before our birthday, when she called me a fag. I was mad at Ollie, Mr. and Mrs. MacKay and Eleanor Bombay for agreeing that I should go to this academy. I was mad at Dean Buckley and Eden Hall for not stopping this. I was mad at Gordon and Michele for making me go, getting everything arranged and prepared for their move back to California. Most of all I was mad at Alex for suggesting this place, in the first place.

Every time I went to a therapy session, I didn't speak one single word to her. I watched the clock tick by on the endless half hour long sessions with her. I was not a happy camper, I even sneered at the stranger on the street or in the stores that dared to wish me a "Merry Christmas" or "Happy New Year". I didn't want to go. I sat and sulked in the house as the moving company was loading the belongings to make the cross-country trip, yesterday. We had a flight out to Sacramento, California first thing this morning at 8:30.

"Alright you are all set, enjoy your flight," said the ticketing agent that had a bounce in her voice at the Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport.

"HUMPH," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Adam. Let's go we are going to miss our flight," Gordon said with a smile on his face and an arm holding one of my arms, Michelle held the other one.

We sat in front of our gate waiting for the flight. Charlie, Casey and Gunnar came to see us off. In fact, Charlie and Gunnar both held me hostage while Gordon went to talk to the gate attendant for our gate. I gave them the mad face each, I was so, so, so pissed at them.

"Now boarding flight American Airlines Flight 2299 nonstop service to Dallas Ft. Worth, gate E13," came a voice over the speak phone.

"That's our flight, you better say goodbye to Gunnar and Charlie," Michele said.

"HUMPH," I said.

"Take care of yourself, Banks," Charlie said.

"HUMPH," I said.

Gunnar whispered in my ear, "Vou know I love vou. Please be good about this, it's the best thing for vou. I vill be vaiting on the other side," Gunnar said then he placed a kiss to my temple.

"Yeah right," I said.

"He speaks, that is the first two words I have heard out of you in five weeks," Gordon said.

"HUMPH," I said as I planted my feet.

"Let's go Adam move your feet," Michele said to me. 

Gordon and Charlie had to drag me onto the plane as we neared our seats, I had a plan to take the aisle seat so I could bolt just before the flight attendants closed the door to the plane. With any luck I would be thru the airport and on my way to Canada before the plane would take off. Unfortunately, I was the first one in our row of seats, I had the window seat. Which meant that I would have to climb over not only Gordon but Michelle as well to get out so much for that plan. When we landed in Dallas a pair of Handcuffs and shackles was applied to my hands and feet.

"What the hell," I said.

"To prevent you from escaping Banksie," Gordon said.

I gave him my mad face. I didn't want to be in shackles and handcuffs throughout Dallas-Fort Worth Airport, waiting for our flight, boarding and going to Sacramento. I didn't have a choice. I felt like I was a criminal, I had those shackles and handcuffs on until we made the four-hour car trip to Lakeshore Academy on Eagle Lake from Sacramento the next day.

“Gordon are you sure we are on the right road?” Michele asked.

“Yeah, I think so, wait a minute here it is Lakeshore Academy. See I told you we would find it,” Gordon said. 

When we pulled up to the academy, I saw several other boys from 13-18 arriving at the campus.

"Nice huh," Gordon said as he got out of the car.

"No, nice would-be home in MINNEAPOLIS MINNESOTA," I said.

A big burley guy came up to us, "Welcome to Lakeshore Academy, I'm Mike you must be Adam, Gordon and Michele."

"Hello Mike, it's nice to meet you" said Michele and then she was pulled into a hug.

"I have to warn you, I'm a hugger," Mike said.

"I'm a shaker or at least I would be if I didn't have these stupid cuffs on me," I said.

"Well come in, come in. Let's get you settled," Mike said as he took my suitcase from Michele's hand and lead her into the building that said residence.

"Don’t make me get the pitchfork out, Banksie," Gordon whispered in my ear.

"HUMPH," I said as I was being lead inside.

I figured that Mike at least played college football if not professional football. I towed over him by 2 inches, I was 6'1 over his 5'11 but he outweighed me by 150 pounds, with sandy blonde hair. We were led into an Administration office, where Michele and Gordon filled out the paperwork and everything of mine was checked in. Mike introduced us to his wife Annie, she was the total opposite of Mike, slight, skinny and not very talkative. She went thru my suitcase and inventoried everything. 

"Your room is right here, your roommate is Travon, you'll like him he is a good guy. Our room is right next to the bathroom at the end of the hall. If you have any questions, problems or concerns please feel free to knock on the door, 24/7," Annie said.

"Yeah, just one: How do I transfer out of this chicken outfit," I said.

"BANKSIE!" Michele said.

"uh huh," Annie said and then she left the room.

There were two closets, two beds, two desks and two dressers. I sat on the bed that had been stripped of sheets. Travon's bed was already made up waiting for his arrival.

"So where do you want clothes, the closet or dresser drawers?" Michele asked.

I didn't say a word. Gordon waved a hand in my face before he said, "Banksie Michele's talking to you."

Michelle and Gordon unpacked my suitcase and set my end of the room up for me. Making sure that my beloved Mike Modano poster was hung with care. Also included where pictures of the ducks, when we had our team photos: The first one was taken just a few days before the playoffs in peewees. The next few were when we were a part of Team USA both in Minnesota and Los Angeles and the last two photos the Eden hall freshman team after our victory against Varsity last year and this year’s varsity photo, taken that first week of school. Michele and Gordon put up photos of them, Charlie, Bella and I during Easter break last year. Gunnar had snuck in a photo of himself as well. Once my room was done, Gordon took off the shackles and the handcuffs.

"There you are free now," Gordon said.

"Good can I go home? You have made your point, I promise I won’t cut again," I said.

"Nope you must stay here, and we better get going it’s a long drive back to Sacramento. You take care of yourself," Michelle said with tears starting to fall down her face, as she left my room.

Mike had come outside with us to say goodbye to Michele and Gordon. "You take care of yourself. We will see you in two weeks," Gordon said as he gave me a hug after Michele had. Soon Gordon and Michele were on their way back to Sacramento.

"This is the hardest part about this program," Mike said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah right," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack," came out of a duck.

"Hey Henry, this is Adam," Mike said.

"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack, quack, quack, quack," Henry said.

"Ah look at that he's saying hello," Mike said.

I sneered and walked away. Unfortunately, the stupid duck followed me all the way down to the lake, quacking the whole time.

"Get the hell away from me. You stupid duck!" I said.

That duck stuck to me like rice in water, until it was time to go inside for dinner. At least it was pizza which wasn't too bad. At least what little of it I ate. I was not friendly with Travon when we were introduced, and I cried myself to sleep that night. 

I didn't speak to anyone at all that first week. When it was my turn to talk to the psychiatrist Dr. Freeman, who looked a lot like Robin Williams. I didn't say a word to him, I stared at the clock. Waiting for him to say well our time is up. The daily schedule was the same: Breakfast, followed by school. Each one of us would be taken out of class at some point to have therapy sessions by either Dr. Freeman or Dr. Marshall.

After school we were allowed outside to some activity, then group therapy, homework or free time if you didn't have homework, dinner, chores, a group activity, vespers and bed. Each room had different chores that was changed from week to week. Feeding the Animals and mucking horse barn, taking the trash out, KP duty, cleaning the various areas of the house: Bathrooms, Living areas and game room, Entry and hallways, Classrooms and counseling offices, dinning, exercise and music rooms or doing the workshop and other outdoor chores. Which involved scooping the sidewalk and putting down ice melt if it snowed. Being up in the Sierra Nevada Mountains it snowed a lot during the winter. During the summer it would be cutting the grass and attending to the vegetable patch out back. 

It was nearly two weeks of me not speaking to Dr. Freeman, I stared at the clock waiting for him to say something. "You know Adam you can stay silent all you want that still doesn't change my opinion of you. But I guarantee something. Eventually you are going to talk, and when you do, we are going to have a long, long conversion," Dr. Freeman said.

Henry the duck would follow me outside whenever I was outside, quacking annoyingly at me. No matter what I did he just kept at me, trying to get me to talk to him, stupid duck. The only person that I talked to was Gunnar via a letter, I missed him. It’s amazing how much inspiration that you would get from Boys II Men in writing that first letter to Gunnar. I let my heart pour out to Gunnar telling him that I was sorry for everything that I had done, I had begged for forgiveness. 

Gordon's POV

January 18th, 1998

The two weeks flew by, we were busy signing the rental agreement on a little 3-bedroom bungalow that Michele and I had rented in Yuba City, CA. Settling into my new job for the Goodwill games committee who was headquarter in Sacramento. The moving truck arrived in California on Thursday afternoon of the first week after a 27-hour 1,900-mile journey. They had broken down in South Dakota and Nevada. We were happy that we could finally move out of the hotel room that we were staying in and live in our new home.

When we arrived at Lakeshore Academy that Sunday morning, I noticed that we had the only car in the parking lot. We had met with the Administration Dr. Jeffry Binford, Dr. Freeman and Ms. Gables, Adam's teacher.

"So, how's Adam doing," Michele asked.

"Not well, but that is to be expected," Dr. Binford said.

"He's been sullen, moody, not wanting to do chores or schoolwork, not talking and he cry's himself to sleep at night," Dr. Freeman said.

"Did we make the wrong decision," Michele asked.

"No, you made the right decision. This happens with each one of the boys that enrolls here. Usually the first month or two is the hardest for the boys. But we will break thru that icy front he is trying to put on. The thing is that he is going to start asking to come home, probably starting today, when you see him," Ms. Gables said.

"So where is he now?" I asked.

"Right now the house parents and all of the boys are at church, it’s a requirement that they have to go," Dr. Binford said, "We also wanted to tell you that we have finished diagnosing Adam and he has the following: Anxiety, depression, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, anger problems and a mild form of Asperger's syndrome. Michele and I were completely floored at the Asperger's."

"When you say, Asperger's what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he has problems with social interactions, its largely inherited, very common." Dr. Freeman said.

"But he has normal language and intelligence, I know I tutored him and his teammates 3 and ½ years ago," Michelle said.

"Yes, he does, he has above average of intelligence and language skills for a boy of his age. His problem is the social interactions. He doesn't want to talk to no one, or do anything to be of help," Ms. Gables said.

"So, what does this mean, will we be supporting him for the rest of our lives," I asked.

"No that is not the case. We believe that he has an extremely high functioning level of autism. Meaning he will be able to go to work and keep a job, it’s the social interaction that he has problems with, and he tends to have outbursts at times. Many of the staff had caught him screaming and yelling at the resident duck trying to get him to get away from him. He will go on to live a completely normal life," Dr. Binford said.

“We do have several books that you can be reading. That will help you support Adam in his recovery here at Lakeshore,” Dr. Freeman said as he handed us a list of books to read.

“I can pick these up at any bookstore?” Michele said.

“Yes, or you can borrow the books that we have for our parents that come through this program,” Dr. Binford said.

“Okay,” Michele said. 

The minute that the van's arrived from the church, Adam was one of the first boys off the van and ran over to us and nearly tackled Michele to the ground.

"Oh, Adam it's good to see you," Michele said.

"I am sorry for everything. I am so much better, can we go home, please?" Adam asked.

"Stay strong Gordon," Michele whispered to me.

"I'm sorry Adam but no. We love you too much not too see a completely 100 percent healthy Adam," I said.

"THIS SUCKS!!! YOU STILL PUNISHING ME JUST BECAUSE I'M GAY? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO PUSH ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE TO MAKE ROOM FOR THAT THING?" Adam yelled pointing at Michele's baby bump.

"No Adam that isn't true you know that. We love you as much as we do the baby. We want to see you healthy were we don't have to worry about you 24 hours a day," Michele said.

"THAT'S SUCH A LOAD OF BULL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I WANT TO GO HOME; PLEASE CAN'T WE GO HOME??" Adam yelled.

"No Adam you are here for the duration of your program and that is the final word," I said.

"I am going to lose Gunnar, I can't believe that your punishing me like this," Adam said.

"Adam this is not a punishment, come on let’s go for a walk, there has to be something good about this place," Michele said.

We felt bad about leaving Adam behind when Parents day was over. Michele cried for a good 45 minutes after we had left the Academy. I asked God to help Adam see the light, if anybody could do it; he could.

Adam's POV After the visit

I couldn't believe Gordon and Michele for driving off like they did. I wanted to go home; I was pretty ticked off at them for not letting me go home.

"Hey Adam," Travon said to me I said nothing.

"Look there's something that I have to get off my chest.' I looked at him, 'are you really gay?" Travon asked. Again, I said nothing.

"Look I think it’s cool, my uncle is gay, and my family doesn't have a problem with him," Travon said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, had his partner for like 20 years. I call him my aunt Frank," Travon said.

"What about you," I asked.

"I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend Molly," Travon said he then went over to his cork board to retrieve a picture of her. "This is her, it’s from last year’s Sadie Hawkins dance at our school," Travon said. Molly was good looking she was white as opposed to Travon's black skin, they looked cute together. "Do you have a boyfriend," Travon asked.

"Yeah, Gunnar at least I did. I don't know where we stand. I was fairly mad at him for everything that happened," I said.

"Let me guess he kept a big secret from you?" Travon asked.

"Yeah, this place, told me as he said goodbye that he loved me, and he will be waiting on the other side for me. I gave him the brush off. I sent him a letter of apology a week ago, but I haven't heard anything," I said.

"Do you have a picture of him," Travon asked.

"Yeah," I said and then I grabbed Gunnar's picture off my corkboard and showed it to Travon, "that's him."

"Where are you from originally, Michigan?" Travon said after looking at Gunnar's picture for two or three minutes.

"Minneapolis Minnesota," I said.

"He's good looking. Look I would not get to bent up about not hearing something from him, yet. The letter is probably still trying to get there. The mail is notoriously known for being slow," Travon said.

"I hope that is it and that he hasn't found someone else. If he had I will die," I said.

"I am sure of it," Travon said. We heard the dinner bell. "Well let's go eat, I'm starving," Travon said as he put his picture of Molly back on his dresser.

"Go on I will be right there,” I said. After Travon left, I told Gunnar's picture that I hoped Travon was right, that you hadn't gotten the letter yet. I then kissed the picture it wasn't the same but still it felt good to get a release out of me. I still cried myself to sleep that night, but it wasn't as long as it usually was. 

**A/N: What do you think so? Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 2

January 23rd, 1998 

Adam’s POV

I wrote another letter. To the Ducks, I sent it to Orion and told him to read it at some point, I trust him. I think he’ll do it. Travon says that it’s like I’m a different person this week, which is true. I started to talk to him, Mike and Annie now, that’s three people at least. Don’t get me wrong I still can’t stand it here. But it gets better with time apparently. I try to avoid the looks the other boys give me when I walk down the hallways. But they know better than to ask questions, they know who I am. Someone let it leak that I as an international gold medalist, but at least some of the looks are of awe and not like I’m deranged any more.

I decided to send another note along with the one for the ducks, one telling the truth. That letter is for Bella, Charlie and Gunnar’s eyes.

Charlie’s POV:

February 1st, 1998

“Alright team gather round, I got something for you,’ Coach Orion said. It was a Sunday and he had made me go and find everyone and bring them to his office, well the Duck’s only, oh and Gunnar. ‘Banks sent me a letter a few days ago, he asked me to read it out to you so I am.”

January 23rd, 1998

Hi,

It’s Adam.

I’m not sure what I’m supposed to write I suck at these. As corny as it sounds, I miss you guys and I really wish I were there. Do me a favor and win the state Championship Okay? I hope I get out of this hell house soon, so I can play again.

See you soon I hope,

Adam

An eerie silence hung in the air for a moment because I think it just occurred to everyone where he was and the length of the situation. Because I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, no matter the amount of shit that life has dealt our way. We’re still kids and none of us deserve this, especially not Adam. He’s had it tougher than any of us and we take it all for granted. The letter may have been short and raw, but it was more than that. At least that’s how it seemed.

“Alright, back to your dorms, Stahl, Conway and Ace a word,” Coach Orion said. I smiled slightly even though Adam is gone we still never call her Banks. Never have and never will.

“I spoke to Gordon on the phone the other day,’ Coach Orion said as the others began to file out. “He wants the three of you to know about Adam’s progress so far. According to Adam’s supervisors, Adam barely talks, he never raises his hand in class, doesn’t talk to the therapists. He’s been diagnosed with Asperger’s syndrome, severe depression and anxiety, anger problems and severe PTSD. I had a feeling that you would be able to read in between the lines of his little note, better than the others.”

“PTSD and Asperger’s, are they major problem’s? You know, the one’s that require psychological help?” Bella asked.

“Well It depends on the severity and the person. There is one more thing that he sent me addressed to you. You guys can read it later,” Coach Orion said.

“Okay, can we go now?” I asked.

“Yes, thanks for meeting me today, Oh and tell the others that we’re having practices in the afternoon for the rest of the season,” Coach Orion said.

….

“When are we allowed to go and see him?” I asked, as we made our way back to Bella’s dorm. Portman was waiting for us at the door that lead to her room.

“So…” Portman asked.

Bella sighed before she said, “I don’t know, Ms. MacKay told me that she and Coach went to see him 2 weeks ago, but it wasn’t good.” She unlocked the door and flopped onto the bed.

Gunnar opened the letter and we leant over and began to read.

_“Was I really that stupid?_

_Was I so fucking stupid that I thought I had a chance?_

_Because you see, it’s a tough life being Adam Jonathan Banks._

_No one cares. No one fucking cares what you think._

_I was never good enough, so why bother. Why give me the call back or cast me?_

_Why would we even let me think that I would somehow make it._

_Maybe ships don’t sail at 15, but it sure as hell feels like they do._

_For once can’t something go right?_

_They all say it was fate and everything happens for a reason._

_So, is that the reason? Just to make me feel more worthless than I already do._

_Because if it is job well done._

_This is an extremely hard life if you’re Adam Jonathan Banks._

_And I’m done._

_I’m so fucking done with this life and all the misfortunes that somehow always end with me._

_Worthless._

_Useless._

_Talentless._

_Unlovable._

_Everything is a lie._

_How dare you tell me that you thought I could do this?_

_How dare you build my confidence._

_Lies! All of it._

_I HATE YOU, ALL OF YOU. I HATE LIFE, I CAN’T DO IT ANYMORE!_

_No matter how hard I try, it always come back to what they think._

_Because in the end that’s all life is, a popularity contest._

_That always bite me in the ass._

_Which I can’t take anymore._

_It’s not fair._

_But that’s the way the universe works._

_Good things don’t come to me, never have, never will._

_So, you know what, I’m done._

_No more of this shit._

_Zero._

_Zilch._

_Nada._

_Nil.”_

Bella place her head on my should and began to cry.

“Well,’ I started. ‘At least he’s being honest.”

It was more of a question than a statement.

“What’s he talking about when he said, ‘thinking he could do it?’ Do what?” Portman asked.

“He means playing professional hockey,” Bella whispered. “Everyone told us we’d go all the way and then some.”

…..

After everyone left, I asked Bella, “Why did you ask that before, about the PTSD?”

“Adam and I were both diagnosed with severe PTSD and Asperger’s when we were younger. We didn’t think much of it at the time and neither did mom. But it started a chain reaction for Ads. We didn’t get any treatment, or anything. But…”

“But what?” I asked.

“Just before we began to play for the hawks and before Dad began to drill us to death. There was an accident,” Bella said.

“Wait a minute I thought you said that you’re Dad stopped playing because of his knee?” I asked.

“Yeah, he did. He retired because of that. He thought that he was strong enough to make a comeback. I guess that is in every professional athlete, the competitiveness. And he would have had he not been in the auto accident. Adam and I were on the phone with him when it happened,” Bella said.

“Oh,” I said.

**A/N: Ta-da! What do you think? Of Adam’s letter(s)? His improvement? How will the varsity do in the final regular season and the in the playoffs? Bella’s confession? Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3

February 15, 1998

Adam’s POV

I still hadn't heard from anyone other than Michele and Gordon. I had written countless letters to the Ducks and not one of them has the balls to write me back. I knew I had lost them. What hurt the most was that Gunnar never replied to my apology letter. Yesterday was valentine's day. It's supposed to be about love and I never felt so alone. I cried a lot yesterday. All the guys got something from somebody, a card, a gift. Travon even got flowers from Molly. 

After services this morning, I needed to get out of there. This was mine and Travon's week to feed the animals and muck out the horse barn. Which was not the most pleasant thing to experience. Since we were dealing with horse poop. I agreed to lead the 10 horses out of the barn to the pasture and then go and feed the ducks. I gave each of the wild ducks some of the duck feed each, Henry was a little slow behind me, so I put some down for him to feed on when he got to where I was at. I had just gotten finished with the last of the ducks when I turned around and saw a big goose came and ate all that was for Henry.

"You, big stupid goose that wasn't for you. That was for Henry, he is just a baby. How dare you take food from a baby?” The goose didn’t seem to care, he just went on his way trying to get more food from the ducks. Luckily, they all ate there’s quickly.

“Here Henry take some more, but eat it quick,’ I said as I put down some more feed down. Henry ate it quickly and I smiled at him. ‘You know your quite the duck. Probably my friend, my only friend.” After Henry was finished eating, he quacked at me and I reached out a gloved hand to him, he brought his body toward my hand and let me pet his back. It was a cool and neat experience. 

I was in an awfully bad funk the next day until after school, “Hey Adam you received a letter today,” Georgia said. I was excited to read the return address was from Minneapolis. I thought that maybe Gunnar finally returned one of the countless letters that I sent to him. I quickly took the letter from my mailbox that I received when I checked in and headed down to my room to read my letter. 

Dear Cake Eater 

How are you doing? I had tried for almost a month to get a hold of you to see how you were doing. But for some reason the phone was disconnected. Last week I went to the Eden Hall Ducks vs the Blake Bears hockey game and ran into Mrs. Conway. Anyway, she told me what happened. You having to go to a special school and Coach, Ms. MacKay moving back out to Cali THAT SUCKS!

I was sad to see your name not even mentioned on the roaster. I guess you’re officially off the team. I am sorry that happened to you. Anyway, things are still the same in good ole Minnesota. Eden Hall is making a run for a 13th state championship, it's cold as heck here and I am looking at maybe going to colleges in the deep south, I have yet to make up my mind. I heard that Charlie and Bella are still as thick as thieves. I guess the Hawks aren’t doing too bad with Ace now coaching them. Not in first place but also definitely not in last place. 

Southwest High is the same, Terry and I are on the varsity basketball team, which makes mom happy since she doesn’t have to worry so much about us getting hurt in basketball versus playing hockey. Terry has had a couple of Division 1 schools come and look at him, Duke and University of Kentucky. This is going to be some interesting circus Terry is going to be on, the next couple of years. We both have girlfriends as seen in the enclosed picture. Twins, Terry is seeing Sarah and I am with Melinda. They are both alright although Melinda is the quieter one. Whereas Sarah will tell you her opinion about everything and doesn’t give a shit that you think the opposite. You would think that I would be more into Sarah then Melinda, but I guess opposites attract. They are both cheerleaders, so you know where that leads. 

“I wish,” I said to Jessie and Terry’s picture before I continued to read the letter. 

Anyway, I hope you are doing better. I want you to know that I am thinking about you. Enclosed you will find a phone card from Terry and I, it’s not much but I thought it would help open the lines of communication between you and the ducks. I miss you dude; I am trying to find Basketball camps out in Northern Cali this summer so I can come and see you. Even if it’s for 5 minutes. Well I better go; Melinda is looking at me like I had done something wrong. I don’t think that I had, since I am writing this in Study Hall. 

Take care of yourself Cake Eater. I want to go one on one with you when I do see you again. 

Your Best Friend, 

Jesse M. Hall 

I smiled at the letter; at least I had one friend that cared for me. I tucked the phone card in my wallet. I couldn’t wait until next Sunday, when my section of the house could make and receive calls from family and friends. We could get a phone call at any time from our parents and guardians. But Sunday was the only day of the week that we could make phone calls to other people. I only had a half an hour slot, but I knew who I was going to make my phone call to Gunnar, we needed to talk. 

February 22nd, 1998

Sunday could not come fast enough, I had periodically throughout the day and the week check my wallet to make sure that my phone card was still there. I had remembered the phone number to mine, I mean Charlie and Gunnar’s room. The phone rang once, twice, three times and was finally picked up. 

“Hello” came the familiar Icelandic voice, also known as Gunnar.

“Hey Gunnar, its Adam,” I said. 

“Adam, how are vou are vou feeling better?” Gunnar asked. 

“Yes, so much better. I miss you; you miss me?” I asked. 

“Ves, I do miss vou, very much,” Gunnar said. 

“Did you get my letters, I sent?” I asked. 

“Veah, I sorry. I hadn’t had time to reply. It’s been busy, have piles and piles of vork to get done before mid-terms.” Gunnar said. 

“Mid-terms are this week?” I asked with a start. 

“No, next week, and then there’s this thing called spring break? But it’s not spring, I don’t understand,” Gunnar said. 

“Well they call it spring break, because it goes from winter to spring during the break,” I said with a smile. 

“Oh, okay. I guess,” Gunnar said. 

“Where is Charlie, I thought he would be studying with you,” I asked. 

“Charlie is with Bella studying, at least I hope he is studying his books and not Bella,” Gunnar said. 

“Me too, I don’t want what happened to Bella last year happen again,” I said. 

“Vhat do you mean?” Gunnar asked. 

“What I mean is, never mind it’s hard to explain over the phone,” I said.

“So, vou doing better?” Gunnar asked. 

“Yeah, so much better. Look what are your plans for spring break? Because I am so ready to come home. No one is nice to me and no one cares for me here,” I said. 

“Vell I don’t know, ve have the playoffs but after that I don’t know. I’d probably go stay at Charlie’s. Or maybe Goldberg’s I don’t know,” Gunnar said. 

“What if you came and saw me in California and we take me home?” I asked. 

“Vell, I don’t know. I have no idea vhere this place is,” Gunnar said. 

“You have the computer and internet. I would pay I have some left-over money in my savings account. Please Gunnar, Please?” I asked. 

“Vhat would you do? You can’t afford to re-enroll at Eden,” Gunnar asked. 

“Yeah, I figured that I would either stay at Charlie’s or Jesse’s house. If they said no, then there's Grandma Bank’s or Grandma Le Brie’s. Go to public school for the next 24 months. Then I would try out for Junior’s you only have to be 17. Unfortunately, I won’t make the deadline because I wasn’t born by August 31st. But that is okay, I am going to need the next 30 months to get me back into hockey shape. I have love handles now, I am starting to look like Goldberg,” I said as I pinched my love handles that was getting lovelier by the day. I was putting on weight and not able to take it off. 

“Vhat are love handles?” Gunnar asked. 

“Oi vey,” I said. 

“Oi vey?” Gunnar asked. 

I took a very deep breath before I said, “Love handles is extra fat around my mid-section and lower back. It sucks because I am not supposed to be fat, I am supposed to be a star. Right now, I look disgusting. If you were to see me right now, I guarantee you would dump me in a heartbeat.” 

“Come on Adam, you cannot possibly be that bad,” Gunnar said. 

“I am. What’s worse is I am getting bat wings and a double chin. I AM FAT!! I AM A PORKER!!!” I yelled at him. 

“So vhat are you going to have to do,” Gunnar asked. 

“Well I am going to have to restrict my calories, train in the gym and hit the ice, a lot,” I said. 

“You can’t do this there?” Gunnar asked. 

“No, they only have two treadmills and a couple of stationary bikes. Great for a cardio workout, not great to lose fat. It will stick to me like rice on water. The cook here wouldn't know what a healthy diet is if it hit her on the head,” I said. 

I then heard a door open and closed and Gunnar said “Vah,” to the person who just walked into the room. “Charlie says hello,” Gunnar said. 

“Tell him hi back,” I said. Gunnar then turned to Charlie and relayed the message. 

“Who’s Grandma Le Brie?” Gunnar asked. 

“My mom’s mom. I think she would take me in. I only saw her once in Lowry Hill East, when Bertie was taking me to Jessie’s, I would be going to school with Jessie and Terry. Luckily, Southwest High has a top-notch strength and conditioning program,” I said.

“How did your maid Bertie know your Grandma Le Brie? Gunnar asked.

“I don’t know, church or something, I guess,” I said. 

“What about Grandma Banks?” Gunnar asked. 

“Ugh, Hopkins school district. A little too close to my parents in Edina,” I said. 

“So, you would go to your Grandma Banks…” Gunnar started to say 

“If I didn’t have a choice,” I interrupted. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never dealt vith this before,” Gunnar said. 

“Please Gunnar, Please I am begging you. I am all better I swear I won’t cut again I promise,” I said, I started to get tears coming out of my eyes. 

“How vould ve get vou out of there?” Gunnar asked. 

“Maybe you could pretend to be my long-lost cousin and you have come to overtake my care at home. Say that I am really needed at home. Then they would have to release me,” I said. 

“I don’t know I don’t want to get into trouble that vould make me lose my spot and send me on the next plane flight home,” Gunnar said. 

“You won’t be losing your spot and you wouldn’t be sent home. I am telling you this will work you would have to trust in the plan,” I said. 

“Are vou even sure vou could make Juniors. It sounds really hard,” Gunnar asked. 

“I am positive that I could make juniors. You could try out too and we would be together,” I said. 

“Being together sounds nice, because I really miss vou,” Gunnar said. 

“I miss you too, so much,” I said. 

“Vhat about Coach Bombay. Doesn’t he get a say in this?” Gunnar asked. 

“No, Coach Bombay and Michele haven’t seen me in 5 weeks. They don’t care about me anymore. They have too much going on with the new baby coming,” I said. 

“I see,” Gunnar said. 

“So, can you help me out? I want to be with you and kiss you and make love to you,” I said. 

“I vould like that too.’ The phone was silent for a moment all I could hear was his breathing and Charlie in the background digging through what I assumed was his desk, ‘Alright I vill see vhat I can do,” Gunner said. 

I smiled as I said, “That’s great Gunner thank you.”

“Veah, so what else is going on?” 

We spend the next 23 minutes on the phone, talking and figuring out the plan. I knew that I had enough to get Gunnar to Reno, Nevada. Once Gunnar was in Reno, he would get a cab here which was a 2-hour car ride. Then after we got me checked out of this place, we would thumb a ride back to Sacramento and take the train home. Nobody would ever think to look at for us on the train. We would get on the train in Sacramento at 11:59 pm and ride the rails until 3:32 pm the next day. We would spend an hour in Portland, Oregon waiting for our next train and be on the 4:45pm Empire for that day, with any luck we would be home by the 19th of March. Then I would have 2 weeks to establish residency and get me enrolled for school for the last of the term. It would suck more than anything else when my high school would face Eden Hall, but we will deal with that as it came. 

Charlie’s POV 

I waited for Gunnar to get off the phone with Adam. Something that was bothering me about what he said to Adam, “Alright, I vill see vhat I can do.” What did he mean? This was more important than getting my stuff for the Biology midterm that I was going to study with Bella. I had to come back to the dorm and get my notecards and I was going to go back to the library. When he finally got off the phone I asked; “So what is going on with Adam?”

“Vhat do you mean?” Gunnar asked. 

“Gunnar did Adam,’ I gulped, ‘Did Adam ask you do something. Because I am bothered by what you said,” I said. 

“Vhat did I say?” Gunnar asked. 

“You said that you will see what you can do. Tell me Gunnar what is going on?” I asked. 

“Alright Charlie, sit down,’ After I sat down at my desk, Gunnar continued; ‘Adam vants to come home, he says that he is all better. That he von’t cut again.”

“What do you mean he wants to come home? You didn’t just promise him you would bring him home, did you?” I said. 

“No, I don’t know how to get out to him, I vould have to research it,” Gunnar said. 

“How would you get out to California?” I asked. 

“Probably by plane, Adam said that he vould take care of the other end once I got out to him,” Gunnar said. 

“How was Adam going to do this?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, really Charlie. He said that he vould figure it out,” Gunnar said. 

“Gunnar, I don’t believe you what exactly did Adam say?” I asked.

“He said something about how the group was taking a trip into Redding next week and he was going into Wells Fargo to withdraw all of the money from his savings account and sent me the plane money via vestern union. I vould need to research vhat kind of plane flights I could get to get to a place called Veno, Nevada. I think and then I vas to take a taxi to get up to Eagle Lake and be his long-lost cousin and insist that I take him home to recover at home. Adam said that he vould take care of everything from there,” Gunnar said. 

“Veno, veno…. Do you mean Reno, Nevada?” I asked. 

“Veah,” Gunnar said. 

“Gunnar how can you be so stupid!! He’s not ready to come home, he’s playing you for a fool,” I said. 

“But I miss him, and he misses me. He says he’s all better,” Gunnar said.

“No, he is not better. Even his last letter to the ducks said that. Oh my God I can’t believe this,” I said. 

“I’m going to get into trouble?” Gunnar asked. 

“I don’t know, but if you go through with this that’s aiding and abetting. That will get you sent home,” I said. 

“I don’t vant to go home. Charlie, vhat do I do?” Gunnar asked. 

“Well one, don’t help Adam in this plan. Two, I need to talk to Coach about this, he’s going to need to know. Third you need to come with me,” I said and then we left the room. 

I and Gunnar ran all the way to the library, I was glad to see Bella still there. 

“What took you so long, Charlie?” Bella asked. 

“Ace Ads is in trouble,” I said. 

“Trouble what are you talking about?” Bella asked.

“Do you want to tell her or shall I?” I asked Gunnar, he just raised his shoulders. 

“What’s going on guys?” Bella asked. 

“Alright Long story short: Adam called here this afternoon and made plans with Gunnar to come and get him over spring break. Pretending to be a long-lost cousin and check Ads out of rehab and bring him home,” I said. 

Bella’s mouth dropped before she said out loud, “GUNNAR HOW COULD YOU???” 

Julie, Fulton, Portman, Connie and Guy all turned from there table where they were studying for their American History Midterm to look at what was going on. 

“Shush, Bella this is a library. You need to be quiet.” Mrs. Rosco the librarian reminded us. 

“Sorry Mrs. Rosco,’ Bella then turned to Gunnar and said in a quiet angry voice, ‘I don’t believe this Gunnar, how could you?” 

“Adam said he vas better. I think he’s ready to come home,” Gunnar said. 

“No, he is not. Even his last letter said that he wasn’t better. I know my brother; he is not ready to come home. Oh my God, he is going to kill himself,” Bella said and then she started to bawl. I grabbed my girlfriend and let her hang on to me. She was crying hard into my shirt. “Shh, shh it’s going to be okay,” I said to her, Julie and Connie came over to us. 

“Bella are you okay?” Julie asked with her hand on Bella’s back rubbing it up and down. “What’s going on, Spazway?” Connie asked. 

“It’s nothing to worry about its between Adam and us,” I said. 

“Bella?” Julie and Connie asked together.

Bella just nodded her head. “See I told you everything is going to be fine,” I said. 

“I don’t believe you, Charles Alexander Conway,” Connie said and then she and Julie walked away. 

“Does Coach know about this?” Bella asked once she stopped crying.

“Not yet, I hope he will take a collect phone call,” I said as I, Bella and Gunnar started to walk to the entrance of the Library to make that phone call. 

Gordon’s POV 

I was rubbing Michele’s feet like a good husband when the phone rang. We had just gotten back from doing some baby shopping for the baby. I was hoping to get some of the nursery painted a neutral color other than off white to match the birch-colored crib, changing table, dresser we bought and brought home today. However, Michele said that her feet hurt from all the shopping we had done today. I had yet to pull the stuff out of our 1998 Volvo 960 sedan. 

“Hello?” I said. 

“This is a collect call from…” I heard a computer voice tell me. 

“Charlie Conway,” Charlie said. 

“To accept charges, say yes,” the computer voice continued. 

“Yeah I will accept,” I said. 

Once Charlie was connected, I said, “Hey Charlie what’s up?” 

All I heard was Charlie talking fast, Gunnar trying to butt in and Bella bawling on the phone. 

“Whoa, slow down and freeze. Adam did what?” I said. 

**A/N: What do you think of Adam’s plan? The reactions? What should happen next? We’ll tell you this much it involves a shopping trip, a viewing of the Breakfast Club, a runaway and a plan gone wrong.**


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 4

February 27, 1998

Adam’s POV

3:30 pm

Gunnar had called. Called and told me no. That he wouldn’t pose as my cousin. Because I needed to stay. Balderdash. Lies. All of it. I was fine. But I had a reputation of maintain.

Brave face now, Adam. Don’t let them see you cry.

…….

“So, what brings you to this fine establishment?” I asked Travon jokingly. We were lying on our beds in the room procrastinating as best as we could. Well at least I was, Travon was reading. I should be reading too, to be honest. He was probably the only one who had seen the old me here, well the beginning of freshmen year me. Before Varsity got their hooks into me.

“Prescription drug abuse. The drugs weren’t mine; they were my grandfathers. Don’t know why I started. Anyway, one day last spring, Molly found out and told the school counsellors and my mom. They sent me here,’ Travon said and then he shrugged. ‘You?”

“Uh suicidal tendencies,” I said.

“Shit I had no idea,” Travon said.

“It’s fine,” I said.

“I don’t want to intrude, but, for how long?” Travon said.

“Since I was nine. I had to transfer hockey teams and my dad was not happy about it. I lost it. It sort of just became a bad habit after that. My sister and Charlie found out last year after my parents disowned me. Then I found out a secret that my best friend and my sister had. They had started to date and didn’t tell me. Anyway, I couldn’t take it, so I cut again and was in the hospital for ages. They made me stop playing hockey and such. Things were going okay from January until September of last year and then I had a relapse. My Therapist Alex recommended this place. How long have you been here for?” I asked.

“July of last year,” Travon said.

“You’re nearly done, huh?” I asked.

“Yeah, a few more months,” Travon said.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Shoot,” Travon said.

“Did you ever act, well, act like I did when you came here?” I asked.

“At first, but it’s not all bad.” Travon said.

“BULLSHIT,” I screamed flying into a rage. Travon looked slightly taken a back.

“Geez. Calm down Adam,” Travon said. Then he focused on his book for about 5 minutes when: 

“Adam, Travon!’ Mike called. ‘We’re going into town to get some stuff for a movie night, you game.

“Why not?” Travon said looking up from his copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird._

Mike POV

Jeremy, Georgia, Annie, and I had taken the boys to a Walmart in Periwinkle for a little shopping for a few supplies and to get food for our movie night tonight. We rented The Nutty professor and The Breakfast Club from Blockbuster. We had all met at the front of the store at 6:40 and I took a head count.

“Wait a second we’re missing someone who are we missing?” I asked.

“Adam,” said Travon.

“Have any of you seen him?” I asked.

“I saw him near the soaps and shampoos, I think he was looking at picking something up. He told us to go on without him,” said Bryan.

I knew Adam’s history with cutting. I also knew what was in that isle besides men’s soap and shampoo, razors lots of them.

Steven seemed to notice the look on my face.

“Why little baby Adam going to have a relapse?” Steven taunted.

Honestly that kid was a pain. I don’t even know how he found out Adam was here for cutting, He hasn’t told anyone as far as I was aware of.

“Um Why don’t you guys go ahead and head out to the vans. I will find Adam and we will be right out,” I said. Jeremy, Georgia, and Annie took the boys to the van’s while I searched for Adam. 

Adam’s POV

Here’s my theory. No one wants me not here and not at home. I wasn’t lying when I spoke to Gunnar, I am getting fat! My once chiseled abs were now slowing forming a bit of a pouch so no more dessert for me.

I scanned the isle looking at all the different razors, if I did this right I could have it done within a few hours. Preferably I would drown myself in the lake but they’re always watching it. I figured I would venture into the words and finish the job there. I took off the sleeve of my coat off and rolled the sleeve of my sweatshirt up. I saw the scare from my previous cuts. I know I didn’t hit a major nerve. I felt around in my arm trying to find the nerve the nurses used to stick the IVs in me to keep me alive.

“Adam?” I heard someone shout my name. Mike. I quickly pocketed the nearest package of razors and walked towards his voice.

“Hey Adam, we’re heading back to school. Where were you?” Mike said.

“Just over there,” I said gesturing to where I had come from.

“May I ask why?” Mike asked.

“I was, uh thinking about shaving my face you know, because I think I’m starting to grow a bit of fuzz on my chin. Got to keep up appearances you know,” I said as I smiled.

“Let me see,” Mike said as he was feeling my chin. ‘Oh, maybe a little there. Wait, no alfredo sauce. Adam you are just like I was at 15. A guy with a baby face and honey colored hair. I was 20 before I was able to grow a beard, besides, you don’t even have hair on your chest yet.”

He had a point there; I had my public hair and hair in my armpits even that was light; damn my mother.

…

9:45 pm

We were a little over four minutes into The Breakfast club. A movie that I have never seen before when I saw that character. The one that looks oddly like Bombay. Then all I could think about for the rest of the movie was how much fun all the Ducks and I would have teasing Bombay about it. I missed all of them, Bella, Charlie, Gunnar, Portman, Scooter, Fulton, even Averman and his stupid jokes. They were probably well into the playoffs by now.

It got to the scene where John Bender began to describe what it was like at his house, almost identical to my living situation in Edina. That’s when I threw a little hissy fit.

Then I ran.

Out of the grounds into the woods.

Far away as I could.

**A/N: Here you go. What do you think? What do you think of Adam running away? His chat with Travon and the One with Mike? How will the ducks and the other react? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 5

10:25 pm

Mike’s POV:

I saw Adam throw his little hissy fit and ran out the back door. I thought he would come back in 5 minutes.

When 5 minutes turned into 10 minutes, I got worried.

I mouthed “Adam” to Jeremy, he got up and got our coats and a couple of walkie talkies. I was worried because it was about 40 degrees outside, and it was dark.

“We’re going to look for Adam,” I said as I put on my coat and grabbed the flashlights.

“I’m coming with you,” Travon said.

“Going to go look for little baby Adam. Waah, waah, waah,” Steven said.

“Knock it off Steven or you will do extra chores,” Georgia said. Kyle and Xavier both snickered with laughter. I was so glad that I was not their supervisor. I would have killed one of them with my own bare hands, if not all of them.

“Mike please be careful,” Annie said.

“I will, I love you,” I said.

Travon, Jeremy, and I started to walk outside. There had been no snow for a few days so there was no hope of following footprints. “You two want to start looking for him, I am going to the horse barn; and grab Beauty,” Jeremy said, and he then took off for the barn.

We always kept one of the horses with a loose saddle and bridle on, for cases like this. Especially whenever we had a cutter like Adam.

“ADAM! ADAM! ADAM WHERE ARE YOU?” Travon yelled. We followed Adam into the woods. I was hoping that we could get to him before it was too late.

Adam’s POV

I ran, I ran as far as I could as fast as I could. Which wasn’t as fast as I used to be, thanks to the weight that I had started to put back on, I was bawling the whole time.

…….

[Flashbacks]

_June 4, 1986_

_I was 3 years old. Mom had brought me and Bella into the law firm that Dad was interning at for the summer. I seemed to be doing a great job charming his co-workers, one of the older ladies told me; “You’re going to be a real lady killer when you grow up.”_

_“What does that mean? Does it mean I hurt ladies, like my sister? Because I don’t want that,” I said back._

_“No, sweetheart. It means you’re going to have them at your feet begging you to be yours forever,” the older lady said._

_“Like marry them?” I asked with wide eyes._

_“Yep,” Mom said as she put her hand on my shoulder._

_“Ew, girls are yucky!” I said._

_The ladies all laughed if they only knew._

_……._

_January 17 th, 1989_

_I was 6 years old. Bella and I got finished a month ago with the 2 nd year on the Junior Hawks squad. The next year we were going to move up to the older division of the Junior Hawks. Ollie was playing for Edina South View Middle School. Bella and I were playing Ollie and Dad came out to watch. _

_I had control of the puck and went to aim it for the garbage can out on the pond behind our house as I wound up and completely missed the puck._

_“COME ON ADAM YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A STAR. YOU CAN’T BE A STAR IF YOU CAN’T SHOOT THE PUCK!” My father yelled at me._

_“Phillip maybe he is not cut out to be a hockey player,” My mother said. I looked down at my skates. Mom’s words had stung almost as much as Dad’s comment._

_“NO ALL MY KIDS ARE CUT OUT TO BE HOCKEY PLAYERS. I WON’T HAVE A SISSY,” My father yelled back at her._

_…….._

_January 29th, 1991_

_I was 8 years old. I had become a surprisingly good player in the last two years. I had gotten a penalty shot for the Hawks._

_“Alright Banks it’s up to you. Remember it’s not worth winning….” Coach Reilly said._

_“If you can’t win big,” I said._

_“That’s right go get them, son,” Coach Reilly said._

_……….._

_February 14 th, 1992 _

_I was 9 years old, warming up for our game._

_“Banks, Ace! Over here!” Coach Reilly said. We both looked at each other and then took our helmets off and skated towards the bench. I was in front and Bella was beside me we were next to a peewee hockey league official and Coach Bombay._

_“Is there a problem Coach Reilly?” Said Dad as he got onto the bench._

_“Oh, no, no, no. It’s just a mistake,” Coach Reilly said._

_“Are you these kids’ father? 450 North Hennepin Avenue is that your address?” asked the League Official._

_“Yes,” Dad said._

_“Well then, I am afraid this is no mistake. These kids are playing for the wrong team,” the League Official said._

_“WHAT?” Bella and I asked together._

_“According to league rule Adam and Isabella Banks should be playing for District Five,” the League Official said._

_“My children are Hawks, not DUCKS!” Dad spat._

_“Is this your doing, Gordon?” Coach Reilly said._

_“I’ll expect to see them at our next game. We’ll have a uniform waiting for both of you,” Coach Bombay said._

_“NO WAY,” Bella and I said together._

_“My kids would rather not play than play for your team,” Dad said, with a finger pointed to them._

_I looked at my father in shock and awe._

_“Fine if that’s the way you want it. But remember, If Adam and Isabella plays for the Hawks, you will have to forfeit every game for the rest of the season. Boy, I’d hate to see that,” Coach Bombay said and then he walked away._

_“Look I’m sorry this had to happen, but you can see here on the map. It’s very clearly delineated,” The league Official said._

_Bella and I looked at the map with our Dad._

_“This isn’t fair! I said as the tears started to come out of my eyes._

_“I’m sorry this happened,” The League official said._

_“Yeah, sure,’ Dad said to the Official and then he turned to us and said. ‘Go get changed, meet me out front.”_

_Bella followed dad’s orders, I stayed._

_“GO NOW ADAM JONATHAN BANKS AND QUIT YOUR DAMN CRYING!” Dad yelled._

_A half hour later we were walking into the kitchen._

_“Get your stuff put away and get up to your rooms,” Dad said._

_“Hey what’s going on, Ollie and I were getting ready to come to the twins’ game?” Mom asked._

_“I need a drink. GET IN YOUR ROOM OLIVER,” Dad said._

_“Why I didn’t do anything wrong?” Ollie said._

_“NOW!” Dad barked._

_“So, what’s going on?” Mom asked as she popped the top of a beer bottle open._

_“You’re not going to believe this, the league put Adam and Bella on the wrong team. Apparently, they are supposed to be Ducks not Hawks,” Dad said and then he took a swig of the bottle._

_“What are you doing up here? Dad said to go to our rooms,” Ollie whispered._

_“Shut up!” Bella whispered. I was trying to cry silently._

_Ollie took one look at me and said, “You are such a cry baby.”_

_“So, does this mean that they are going to switch teams?” Mom asked._

_“OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY, THEY ARE GOING TO SWITCH TEAMS!” Dad yelled._

_“Maybe this was for the best. I know you didn’t get to end you career the way you wanted, Thanks to that idiot O’Callahan. But I didn’t want my kids to be hockey players. Maybe it’s for the best,” Mom said._

_“NO SERAPHINA MY KIDS WERE BORN TO BE HOCKEY PLAYERS!” Dad yelled._

_Later that night at dinner._

_“No, the two of you will not be playing for him. You’re Hawks not Ducks,” Dad spat._

_“We just want to play hockey dad,” Bella whispered._

_“NOT FOR HIM,” Dad roared._

_“Please, dad?” Bella asked. I was crying._

_“NO, THAT’S MY FINAL WORD YOU UNDERSTAND? NOW I HAVE TO GET READY TO LEAVE FOR ATLANTA IN THE MORNING,” Dad said as he threw his napkin down on his plate and got up from the table._

_A couple of nights later Bella and I played our first game as ducks. I was jealous when my number had been taken from me and I was given a new number 99. I looked over at Bella’s jersey number 63 I. Banks. “At least you get to keep your number,” I spat. After the game Dad was furious when we got home. He sent us to our rooms. I ran upstairs crying, I was so mad that I took a swipe at the glass that was sitting on my nightstand from last night. It tumbled to the floor and shattered. I took the shards that I could find, and I turned it over in my fingers a couple of times. I had an idea, I went into the bathroom and began to slice through the flesh of my wrists, it was incredible. Like I was on top of the world. After I bandaged myself and cleaned up my mess and hid the shards in my nightstand. I switched to razors about 6 months after the first cut. The high with the razors was even more powerful than using the broken glass._

_……_

_November 1 st, 1996 _

_I was 14 years old. I was so pissed at Riley for raping my sister. I kicked everything in my line of sight. I locked myself in the bathroom and scream at my reflection: “YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOUR SISTER, YOUR BABY SISTER?” I then crumpled to the floor crying._

_I could hear Charlie at the door, calling for me to come out. But I drowned him out with my screams and sobs as I fumbled for my razors in the pocket of my jeans. I held out my wrists and slashed some new cuts, not reopening the old ones like I had before. The blood trickled from my arms onto the floor and though I wasn’t helping Bella or myself for that matter it helped soothe me._

_“COME ON ADAM OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I AM GOING TO GET PORTMAN TO KNOCK IT DOWN!” Charlie yelled._

_I wrapped some toilet paper around the fresh cuts and then I wiped up the blood on the tiles, threw on my sweater. So, no one would see the stains on my white sleeves and stuffed my razor box, back into my pocket._

_……_

_November 2 nd, 1996 _

_“YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!” He yelled and then he punched me in the face. “HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME. HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!”_

_“PHILLIP STOP HE IS YOUR SON!” My mother shrieked._

_“NOT ANYMORE HE’S NOT. WE ARE DISOWNING HIM. GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!” With that he knocked me off my feet and left._

_…….._

_November 8 th, 1996 _

_“Adam you have to stop this. Stop putting your life in danger. Give me the knife Ads please,” I could see the tears running down Bella’s face as she spoke._

_………._

_September 19 th, 1997 _

_“GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAG!’ she screamed and gestured to Gunnar. ‘AND TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!”_

[End of Flashbacks]

I knew in the end no one and I mean no one gave a shit about me. I figured I ran far enough; it was time to do it. I grabbed the package of razors that I took. I knew it was stealing and stealing was wrong. But in the end, it didn’t matter, I needed to cut. I opened the package and took apart the first razor, when I heard: “ADAM! ADAM! ADAM WHERE ARE YOU?” It sounded like Travon. In fact, I was positive it was Travon. I didn’t care I was bawling so hard. I was:

WORTHLESS

FAG

USELESS

IDIOT

NOT MY SON

NOT MY BROTHER

HOPELESS

So, I ran as far as I could away from the voices proclaiming my name.

Mike’s POV:

Travon ran up to me.

“I thought I saw him,’ he said. ‘But he ran, he’s way too fast.”

I pulled out my walkie-talkie and said, “Annie? Come in Annie?”

“Mike did you find him?” Annie asked over the radio. 

“No. I need you to call Gordon and Michele. Stat,” I said.

“On it. Over and out,” Annie said.

We kept walking and looking for Adam.

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! What do you think? How will it all turn out? What will Adam do? How will everyone react? Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 6

February 28th, 1999

10:30 am (Minneapolis time)

Bella’s POV:

We were warming up on the ice for practice this morning. We won in the District finals game against Southwest High School last night. We were on to State Quarterfinals on Thursday. I was skating with Gunnar, Portman, Charlie, and Scooter, we were waiting for Orion to turn up and when he did it was with a frown, “Ace, I need you in my office quickly,” he yelled.

I skated over to the edge of the ice and made my way to the office. He handed me the phone.

“Ace, Ace is that you?”

“Coach Bombay?” I asked.

“Yes Bella, Adam ran away,” Coach said.

“WHAT?” I yelled.

………

After I got off the phone with Coach Bombay. “If you need to go Ace, go,” Coach Orion said.

“Thanks Coach,” I said. I quickly ran down to the locker room and changed as fast as I could.

……..

“Bella where are you going?” Charlie yelled as he ran out the door, chasing after me as I ran through the parking lot, heading for the dorms.

“I’m going to my dorm, packing my clothes, calling Ollie and then flying out to Northern California,” I yelled.

“But state,’ He said catching up to me and grabbing my hand. ‘We won’t make it anywhere without you.”

“Charlie!” I yelled.

“All I’m saying is that hockey’s your life, it’s important,” Charlie said.

“More important than my brother?” I yelled.

He stayed silent.

“HE COULD BE DEAD! CHARLIE HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFFISH!” I yelled.

“If Adam wants to die no one can stop him,” Charlie said.

“Are you saying that you don’t care?” I said.

“Of course not. I’m just saying is that hockey comes first and well…,” Charlie said.

“YOU JERK!” I screamed, storming away.

Charlie started to follow me.

“Bella,” Charlie said.

“Don’t you dare try and follow me, Charles Alexander Conway, we’re done, you and I, DONE!” I yelled.

Charlie’s POV:

I stopped short.

“What?” I asked.

“You heard me; you’re dumped! GOODBYE CHARLIE!” Bella yelled and then she took off.

I could feel the tears coming,

I loved her and there she was walking away from me.

_Stay strong Charlie, only sissies cry._

But I couldn’t help it, I fell to my knees and let the dam burst.

8:30 am (California time)

Adam’s POV:

I ran until I couldn’t run no-more. I don’t know how far I ran, but I ran for a while. Then I got tired and fell asleep against a tree, it was cold sleeping against the tree. I wish that I brought my coat, I didn’t sleep very well at all. When dawn arrived, I got up and started to walk again. I thought long and hard. I thought that I was not worth anything anymore. I thought that maybe I could take my life up in the tree. They would not know I was there, unless of course after my body was done bleeding out, I fell out of the tree. But by then I would be dead.

“ADAM? ADAM? ADAM? ADAM? ADAM WHERE ARE YOU?” I heard a voice that I didn’t recognize. I hid in the nearest bush. I stayed quiet; I knew they were looking for me. The voice over time got fainter and fainter. They were walking in the opposite direction. As soon as I didn’t hear the voice anymore, I knew this was it, I needed to get up into the tree. I picked a very tall pine tree they would not think to look up. Especially if I stayed quiet if they were nearby. The lowest branch was a good 4 feet above my head. Not many people know this but when I was about four years old, I used to be quite the tree climber. I know I gave Grandma Banks and my mother a heart attack, every time I climbed up the tree in Grandma Bank’s backyard. Of course, I had aged almost a dozen years and put on a good 100 plus pounds. I wasn’t sure of how much I gained. I know I had gained a lot since I was four. Especially in the last year or two. I jumped and missed, by a lot. I jumped again and again and still missed. “Come on FATSO BANKS GET UP THERE!” I yelled at myself. I had more adjectives and nouns to describe me now, besides what I had from earlier:

Fat

Large

Fatso

Fatty

Lard butt

Porker

Pig

Whale

Hippo

Shammo

Cow

Adam “I weigh a ton at least” Banks

Jumbo Fries Banks

Cake Eater that eats all the real cake. 

I eventually managed to haul myself up in the tree, fumbling with my razors as I did. I was at least ten feet into the air, then I heard a twig crack on the ground nearby. I leaned over the side of the branch to look….

And I fell.

I hit the ground with an almighty thud, pain radiated through my mid-section, my head and left ankle. I looked down at my foot and closed my eyes slightly, my ankle had already started to turn purple and the bone was jutting out of my skin. I crawled over behind a nearby bush and passed out from the pain.

I woke up in the white room again. It was different this time Hans was there, but he was surrounded by the death angels. I knew that I did it.

“DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH YOU IDIOT? I TOLD YOU BEFORE IT’S NOT YOUR TIME,” Hans screamed at me.

“I want to die Hans, I don’t deserve to live,” I said.

“If you die now, you’ll go straight to hell,” Hans said.

“Bring it on, since no one gives a shit about me… Bring it on,” I said.

“Oh really?” Hans said and then he winked. 

We ended up in Bella’s room at Eden Hall. Bella is sitting on the bed on the phone and is crying. While _Waterfalls_ by _TLC_ is playing in the background.

_“A lonely mother gazing out of her window_

_Staring at a son that she just can’t touch_

_If at any time he’s in a jam she’ll be by his side_

_But he doesn’t realize he hurts her so much_

_But all the praying just ain’t helping at all_

_‘Cause he can’t seem to keep his self out of trouble_

_So, he goes out and he makes his money the best way he know how_

_Another body laying cold in the gutter_

_Listen to me_

_Don’t go chasing waterfalls_

_Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re used to_

_I know that you’re gonna have it your_ way or nothing at all

_But I think you’re moving too fast.”_

“She just found out, 45 minutes ago what you did. Ollie is right now flying over Greenland. Bella is planning to fly out to California to be with you. Don’t you see? They still love you, despite how stupid you are being right now. She even broke up with Charlie, over you. Don’t you see what you are doing to her? YOUR KILLING HER!! YOUR KILLING HER SPIRIT!” Hans said.

“LIKE SHE REALLY CARES? I DON’T CARE I WANT TO DIE, HANS. JUST LEAVE ME BE!” I said.

Then Darkness. 

Michele’s POV

10:45 pm

We had gotten the call from Lakeshore Academy, late last night. I got really worried about Adam. I and Gordon didn’t even have much time to properly pack more than one bag for the both of us. I threw a bunch of our clothes into the largest suitcase we had. I wasn’t even sure if I packed the correct amount of stuff. We had to get out of Yuba City and quick. Once we were on the road, Gordon did some serious speeding. Like going 80 in a 55, amazing we didn’t get picked up by a cop or got into an accident. We got up to Lakeshore Academy in a little over 2 hours instead of the 4 hours it usually took.

Gordon had gone out with the search party first thing this morning. I hung back because of my pregnancy. I was a mess along with Annie and Georgia. Bella and Ollie flew into San Francisco this afternoon, and were currently driving up to Eagle Lake. It’s been 24 hours since Adam has disappeared. They just called me from the Chevron Station in Oroville, California. They are going to be up here in about 3 hours.

March 1st, 1998

1:45 am

Ollie and Bella just drove in. The search party was called off at 11:30 last night, because it was too dark, they were going to start at 6:35 am, which was sunrise.

“Have you heard anything,” Bella said, running up to us. “Is he okay?”

Gordon shook his head. Then Bella flew into Ollie’s waiting arms, his eyes were stricken with terror. One couldn’t blame him though; he had come home for a few months to visit his family only to find his little brother was going into rehab and now that said brother had run away.

**A/N: There you go. Thoughts? Will Adam be found? What will happen if he does? What will Charlie do next? What of the other ducks?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 7

March 1st, 1998

1:15pm

Bella’s POV

Ollie and I headed out with another search party early this morning. We were now up to four search parties. Which made sense because we had such a wide area to explore. We got the radio call 45 minutes ago. Mike’s team found Adam, lying behind a bush. He looked like he had a dislocated ankle and a nasty gash on his forehead. We headed back up to Lakeshore Academy. People were everywhere, there was an ambulance, three Lassen County sheriffs deputy’s, a California Highway Patrol officer, People from the US forestry service and the entirety of Lakeshore Academy standing outside in 40-degree weather waiting to hear my older brother of 17 minutes fate.

When the Search and Rescue team finally brought my brother down to Lakeshore Academy, he was awake and was saying that it hurts to breathe. He was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the highway where he was transferred to a medical airlift helicopter to UC Davis Medical Center in Sacramento, California. We hoped for the best but feared the worse. The doctors sent him into emergency surgery for his foot and ribs upon his arrival to the hospital.

Adam’s POV

March 2nd, 1998 or so I am told.

When I woke up, they were there. Bella, Coach, Michele, Ollie, Mike, Annie, Travon, Dr. Binford and Dr. Freeman. It was the circle of life, I guess. Them by my bed in some hospital where I’ve just been unconscious. I looked down at my foot, it felt strange and sore at the same time. Now I know why there was a moon boot on my right leg. When I lifted my right hand to my head, I could feel a bandage wrapped around it.

“What happened,” I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes with my left hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK? ADAM JONATHAN BANKS! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST ALL THIS? WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!” Bella screamed at me.

“You have a mild concussion, a large gash on the back of your head, a smaller gash on your right hand, a dislocated ankle and two cracked ribs,” a passing doctor said, checking my chart.

I looked up at Dr. Binford, he didn’t look pleased, neither was Gordon for that matter. Michele and Annie were relieved that I was found. Michele cried bucket loads of tears over me. Dr. Binford had my razor blades that I stole from Walmart, “Adam I am severely disappointed in you, son. How could you do such a thing? He asked.

I stayed quiet.

“SPEAK ADAM,” Gordon yelled at me.

He never yelled at me; I was taken aback.

After I was quiet for 10 minutes, Dr. Binford said; “As soon as you’re out of here you are on house arrest. You are to go nowhere without an adult that would be there to supervise you. We are going to be doing a thorough search for more blades throughout you room and the facility. Also, there will be no allowance, no phone calls, extra chores, extra sessions with Dr. Freeman and no fun group activities,” Dr. Binford said.

“THIS SUCKS!” I said.

“ADAM!” Dr. Binford, Gordon, Annie, Mike, Bella, Ollie, Travon, and Michele said together.

“We also know all about what was said in your phone call to and from Minnesota,” Dr. Binford said.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT, THAT’S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY! TELL THEM THAT’S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY, Gordon,” I yelled.

“It’s in the contract that you and I signed, Adam,” Gordon said.

“WHAT?” I yelled.

“Paragraph 5 subsection D line 3: All students are subjected to having phone calls monitored or recorded. Line 4: All students are required to have a thorough search and seizure of prohibited items such as guns, ammunition, knives, razors, blades, smoking materials, drinking materials, offensive or drug paraphernalia, sharp scissors, needles, and anything else that might become questionable to the safety and security of the rest of the student body and staff. Are those not your initials?” Dr. Binford said as he handed my contract to me, to look over.

“Yeah it is my initials,” I said.

“Adam did you not read the contract?” Gordon asked.

I stayed silent and then I whispered, “No.”

“Oh, Adam you’re supposed to read contracts or anything legal before you sign anything,” Gordon said.

“Did you read it?” I asked.

“Yes, I did,” Gordon said.

“As did I,” Michele said.

“This is such horse shit. You get treated better in PRISON! WHY DON’T YOU SEND ME THERE?” I yelled.

“Although it would be a great idea. It would also be a perfectly good use of wasted red tape,” Dr. Binford said.

“I don’t believe this,” I said.

“You also have to wear this while you are on house arrest,” Mike said as he attached something to my left leg.

“WHAT’S THAT?” I yelled at him.

“It’s a tracking device Adam, you will have it removed after you complete your 10 weeks of house arrest,” Dr. Binford said.

“This completely SUCKS!” I yelled.

Bella’s POV

6:15 pm

All the adults and the doctors were in the waiting room talking about what to do with Adam. Travon had left about a half an hour ago. He knew who I was apparently from the photos on Adam’s wall. I had spoken to Gunnar on the phone and Charlie apologized profusely in the background. I sat by Adam’s bed as he slept. He began to stir, and I stroked his hair and tried to mop some of the forming beads of sweat off his forehead. I kept thinking about the lyrics to Waterfalls by TLC. It was uncanny how my whole life story could be summed up in a few verses. Everything we’d fought for these last few years was also uncanny. No one knew what he was going through or what I was going through. I could only stop to imagine how hard it must be for Adam. Adam had been through it all, it was almost too much. I wish all of this would stop. 

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 8

March 7th, 1998 2:30 pm

Bella’s POV

I had returned to Minnesota, yesterday afternoon. Casey picked me up from the airport and took me to St. Paul Civic Center. When I got there Charlie apologized profusely again for what he said. I knew that I couldn’t stay mad at him for much longer, so I forgave him and wished him good luck before the game against the Rochester Lourdes. Because the rosters were required to be submitted 20 hours before the game, I was not allowed to play. But since I was back now, Coach Orion would put me on the roster for today’s game against the Virginia High School Blue Devils.

I was sitting in the locker room, right in front of my locker. We all were. All my gear was on, there was a bar on my jersey. I had turned it over and I was fingering the number on the back.

63-- I. Banks

It felt weird, I had never been so nervous. In a way there seemed to be more pressure here than in any other game we had ever played. What felt the worse is that I knew Ads wouldn’t be watching. That was the one constant in my life before this. Having my family watching me play. Dad was always there, for big games like this. He would always critique my performance. Mom would even come along and Ollie well he’d make fun of everything that I did wrong afterwards at least that was what he did while he was here in America. He has never not once seen one of my high school games, until today at least. Then he was flying back to France tomorrow. I looked forward to hearing what he thought that I did wrong.

It was always me and Adam on the ice. The Golden Duo on the Hawks. The ABC line up at the Goodwill Games. Third line together last year on Varsity.

Not anymore.

I shouldn’t really be worried. I just coached the Hawks to their 1st playoff berth since I played for the Ducks. The peewee playoff’s where next weekend. I had one of the parents take over the Hawks practices for me while I was in California dealing with Adam and here for the game today. 

Maybe it wasn’t nerves, maybe it was just because it was new. My current scenario.

[Flashback October 29th, 1996]

_“Listen,” Charlie started. “You guys had an unfair advantage last time. You had some of us, the Banks twins.”_

_“You can keep Banksie, he never had the heart of a warrior anyway,’ Riley drawled. ‘Ace, however,” he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me over. “Well, we’re keeping her. We won her fair and square.”_

_The Ducks looked fit to explode._

_“I am not a prize to be won!” I exclaimed._

_………_

_November 4 th, 1996 _

_“Hey Dad,” I said while I was walking into the study._

_We sat in silence for a few moments._

_“You lost. YOU LOST TO A TEAM OF FRESHMEN!! DO YOU THINK I LET YOU GO TO THAT SCHOOL JUST SO YOU COULD PLAY AROUND? THIS IS SERIOUS ISABELLA LILLIAN. HOW COULD YOU WEAR THAT NUMBER AND PERFORM SO POORLY?” he asked gesturing to his framed North Stars jersey. 63, same as me._

_“I’m sorry,” I said with tears coming down my face. He saw the video tape. I don’t know how he got his hands on a copy of the tape._

_“YOU SHOULD BE!” He yelled._

[end of flashbacks]

That’s where I struggled. I had been taught to showboat, to play for myself. Occasionally Coach Reilly would tell us to put on a show for the spectators. To win always of course but give them a show as well. 

That was one of the first things Bombay had told us when we came to the Ducks; “Play for the name on the front and the people will start to remember the name on the back.” That was something I tried to install in my boys on the Hawks this year. It’s more important to have fun and play for the name Hawks and the people will remember your name. Which was tough to erase the system that was put in place by Coach Reilly. But I think that they kind of got it.

…………

“Alright team gather round,” Coach Orion said. “Everyone in this room has had a hard year,” he said. I could see people’s eyes flit to me, Gunnar, and Charlie. “We deserve this more than anything right now, Captain?”

“Alright Ducks, you know what to do. Ace is center, Gunnar right wing and I’m left, Portman, Fulton defense and Scooter is in goal. C’mon let’s go win ourselves a state championship,” Charlie said.

For some reason Charlie, Gunnar, Portman, Fulton, and I were on the top line. It had been that way since December, when the 1st line was dropped to 2nd line and 2nd line was dropped to 3rd line, Thus the old 3rd line became the new 4th line, and we were brought up to the 1st line. Truly I felt that we were the worst of the top three lines, but that was Orion’s decision.

We trudged out of the locker room and onto the ice. I saw the rest of the Ducks who hadn’t made Varsity sitting in the stands. At least one of them wouldn’t be playing with us next year, my money was on Goldberg. They had won their championship the week before, on the same day that the Varsity punched a ticket to state. To celebrate, the Varsity had treated the JV to dinner last Sunday and Yes, the Varsity paid the bill.

As I was warming up, I spotted mom, dad, and Ollie in the crowd. Ollie gave me a wink, mom smiled, and dad gave me a thumbs up and then he continued talking to what appeared to be a college scout. 

I was only fifteen. I shouldn’t have to think about that yet.

Adams POV:

Today is the state Championship. I should be out on the ice with the team today. Instead I am stuck in a stupid hospital bed. I had begun to rehab well, again. Was getting the hang of the scooter. I didn’t know how we were going to get me up and down the steps for class once I got back to Lakeshore. But I guess it will get all figured out. I was to be released from the hospital on Monday and then my 10 weeks of house arrest would begin. Which meant that I would not get off restriction until May 18th and hopefully I would be pulled out of the boot by May 25th.

“Hey Adam, how are you feeling this afternoon?” Asked Erin my physical therapist. She was what Charlie would call a 11 out of 10 in good looking. In fact, if I weren’t gay, I would date her.

“Lousy. Here to pick on me again?” I asked.

“Nope come on in Tommy,” Erin said.

Tommy was Erin’s fiancé, and he came in with what looked like a thin machine.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“It’s a laptop, Tommy said that you could listen to your sister’s hockey game over the internet,” Erin said.

“What? I asked.

“It’s her state championship, today right?” Erin asked.

“Yeah, I think the game starts in like half an hour or so,” I said.

“Then I will set it up,” Tommy said.

By the time the computer was set up and tuned into Eden Halls webpage, the game was just about to get started.

“Good Afternoon, Hockey fans. Boy do we have a good game for you today as the Eden Hall Ducks take on the Virginia Blue Devils in the Class AA match for the State championship….” Josh said over the radio and I smiled. I got to hear my sister’s hockey game.

March 8th, 1998

The next day I was on the phone to Bella, Gunnar, and Charlie. One of the last few days that I had total freedom. Well some total freedom. 

“Adam did you listen to the game? Did Josh call it well? How do you think we did? I was so nervous-” Bella said.

“How was my goal in the third period?” Charlie asked, cutting her off.

“Vhat about mine in vhe second?” Gunnar asked.

“Hey no, no, no. Goal of the game was definitely mine with a minute to go…” Bella said.

I chuckled before I said “You all played well. Congratulations.”

“Hey congrats to you too,” Charlie said.

“What do you mean? I was taken off the team roster?” I said.

“Vell because, vou vere vhere for us in vhe beginning,” Gunnar said.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Bella should tell you,” Charlie said.

“Tell me what?” I asked.

“Well alright, we are going to have a medal made for you that is exactly like ours is. We found out who does that and tomorrow we are going down to their shop and getting one made for you,” Bella said.

“And hopefully if everything pans out between Mom and Fred’s work and they get their vacation together, we are going to come out to visit you in July,” Charlie said.

“Even you Gunnar?” I asked.

“I vope so. I vave vo get Mama and Pabbi to say yes in letting me stay in Ameríka,” Gunnar said.

“Cool,” I said.

“Alright we got to get going we are going to meet up with the other ducks and play some street hockey before Goldberg and Gunnar have to catch a plane to Philadelphia for spring break. Bye Ads,” Bella said in her usual cheery demeanor. 

“Wait, can I talk to Gunnar for a sec?” I asked.

“Sure. Bye Banksie,” Charlie said.

I heard them exit the room.

“Vhat’s up?” Gunnar asked.

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Charlie,” I said chuckling.

“I vake offence vo vhat. Vhat’s vhy I am going vo Philadelphia vith Goldberg. Vhat and I vave alvays vanted vo see vhy it’s so special,” Gunnar said.

“I know, I miss you,” I said.

“I miss vou, too. Vou be good for me,” Gunnar said.

“I will try it’s not going to be easy with 10 weeks of house arrest,” I said.

“I know, vut just vut vour head down and get vhough it,” Gunnar said.

I chuckled before I said, “I will.”

“I vove vou,” Gunnar said.

“I love you, too. Hey, send me a post card from Philly. I will send you a letter soon,” I said.

“Ok, I vot vo go,” Gunnar said.

“Okay, I love you. Bye,” I said.

“Me voo. Bye,” Gunnar said.

And with that we hung up and then I hung my head and cried.

**A/N: We hope you like it. What will happen next? Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 9

March 27th, 1998

Adam’s POV:

I had been back at Lakeshore for a few weeks now and life had never been harder……

And that was coming from me!

I had spent the last couple of weeks doing endless amounts of chores, all whilst on crutches and a scooter. My ribs were on the mend and the doctors decided that my concussion was fine after I stopped vomiting in the helicopter on the way to the hospital. No phone calls or any communication to the outside world. And I hadn’t heard anything from Charlie, Gunnar, or the Ducks since I left the hospital. So much for a postcard from Philly.

The boys were worse than usual, with all the extra chores Dr. Binford was making me do, they had even more reasons to mock me.

…..

I was in the laundry, yep that was one of my jobs doing everyone else’s dirty washing. They delivered it to me, and I sorted it, washed it, dry it, folded it, and delivered it back to the spot to go up to the rooms. It was always the same: Monday’s was room one and two’s turn, Tuesday’s was room three and four’s turn, Wednesday’s was room five and six’s turn, Thursday’s was room seven and eight’s turn, Friday’s was the bath towels, kitchen, and dining room laundry. I would pick up the day’s laundry at 11:00 and would take it into the laundry room to be sorted and start the washing. Then in between classes the rest of the day I would work on laundry and have it ready for that room to pick up to go back upstairs by 11:00 the next day. Afterschool it was to the kitchen to help with supper. After supper I had to do the indoor cleaning chores after my homework was done. My sessions with Dr. Freeman increased from 3 sessions to 6 sessions a week. It was a living nightmare. 

No actually; it was HELL. 

“Oh, Adam. I got my socks back today and they were the ugliest shade of pink and funnily enough Parker’s red shirt is slightly lacking in color. Coincidence? I don’t fucking think so!” I heard a voice behind me as I was chopping onions for supper.

Steven.

“Fuck off!” I said, using my crutches to pull myself up.

“What you wanna take this outside faggot?” Steven asked.

I plopped back down onto the stool I was sitting on and picked up my knife again. He knew I wasn’t allowed.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Steven said.

“Steven you have 3 seconds to get out of here or you will be peeling potatoes,” Mrs. Anderson the chef said.

Steven made like a tree and left.

Bella’s POV

“Hey Charlie,” The head cheerleader Zara said, walking up to our table.

“Hey,” he answered, looking at me. I nodded.

“We’re having a little get together tonight, you in?” Zara asked.

“Uh, yeah. I guess why not, can Bella come?” Charlie asked.

Zara giggled before she said, “Of course she’s invited silly, duh!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think about that,” Charlie said.

“Don’t be sorry silly boy, be at my place at eight o’clock,” Zara said.

“Cool, see you then,” Charlie said.

She skipped off over to her friends on the other side of the library.

Charlie turned to me and smugly said, “We just got invited to a senior’s party.”

“And do you know why that is?” I asked.

“My charm and good looks?” Charlie said and then he smiled at me.

“The words on the backs of our letterman jackets,” I said.

We were both wearing them, neither of us cared that the hockey season was over. Most people had theirs done to say their last names, Though Charlie had gone with “The Captain” and mine simply said “Ace”.

“You’re the captain of the 12th consecutive state championship team that this school has had. We’re big news, just like Riley was,” I said.

“Are you comparing me to Rick Riley, Isabella?” Charlie asked.

“As long as you don’t let it get to your head, Charles,” I said.

“Don’t call me Charles,” Charlie said.

“Then don’t call me Isabella,” I said.

He kissed me, hard before he said, “Sorry Angel.”

I giggled giving into his waiting arms.

………

Charlie Conway was many things, though the only one that could commit to my head… was stupid. We had gone to the party and it was not what Zara has described. Yep definitely not a small get together. Some of the other Ducks were there: Connie, Guy, The Bash Brothers and Gunnar. Or as one cheerleader referred to him ‘the hot Icelandic dude.’ If only she knew.

Anyway, Charlie was off the charts drunk and I appeared to be the only completely sober one there so oops. By the time we left to walk back to school, nothing was going right. Portman and Fulton had their arms around Gunnar, who appeared to be more of a lightweight than my brother. Connie and I were on Charlie duty. With Guy walking behind us.

When we walked into Gunnar and Charlie’s dorm. Charlie swayed and then projectile vomited up everything that he had eaten that night. Chunks of bile covered partially chewed chicken spurted up his throat, onto the semi clean carpet. I looked at Gunnar who was passed out on Adam’s old bed, then at Connie.

“Believe it or not, this is not how I planned on spending my Friday night,” I said.

“Sorry, hon, but I got to go check on Guy. Good luck,” Connie said.

I hugged her goodbye and then grimaced at the sound of the two boys puking behind me.

But honestly who could possibly think of a better bonding activity than rubbing your boyfriend and teammates backs while they are praying to the porcelain God and in the shower in the communal bathroom, respectively.

Charlies POV

I woke up lying on the tiles of the communal bathroom. Bella was stroking my hair; I had a killer headache and my stomach felt terrible. I had the sudden urge to vomit, and I think Bella saw it coming as she moved so I had full access to the shower. I wiped my mouth and looked over at Gunnar in the next shower stall.

“What Happened to us?” I asked.

“You both got really drunk last night at the party, but I think you must have had a bug or something because usually when Ollie got drunk from parties, he only threw up twice and was fine,” Bella said.

“Oh, would you quit your yelling I have a headache,” I said.

I heard vomiting on the other side of the shower wall. Gunnar was projectile vomiting all over in that shower stall and he was abnormally white.

Gunnar’s POV:

My stomach lurched again; I could feel my dinner from vhe previous night coming up my vhroat vith vhe bile’s acidic vaste. I vurned vo vell Bella but instead my vomit came up all over her and Charlie.

“Gunnar, I need you to stay there okay? I’m going to go and get Charlie changed and then I’ll come back for you,” Bella said.

All I could do vas nod. 

**A/N: Well what do you think? I know a filler chapter. Don’t fret, the next chapter will have a blessed event occur in Gordon, Michele, Adam, Bella, and Charlie’s lives. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 10

10:25 PM, April 25th, 1998

Michele's POV

The baby was 5 days late. I was so ready to have this child, and see my feet again. My doctor didn't want me to travel in the car for more than an hour for the last 6 weeks. I haven't seen Adam up at Lakeshore since March 8th. For obvious reasons since I could have literally given birth at any moment. The cell phone coverage wasn't the greatest up in the mountains. I didn't want to give birth on the side of the road in our Volvo. Luckily, my dad and Gordon went to go and get Adam from Lakeshore leaving my mother to cook the entire Easter dinner by herself. Eleanor wasn't coming out to California for Easter. She wanted to be here for the birth of the baby to teach me the ropes of being a new mom. Adam looked good for Easter, much more relaxed then he was the last time I saw him nearly a month prior. Gordon even told me that Adam had started opening to Dr. Freeman, the other councilors and a few of the boys, including his roommate Travon. Apparently, Henry and Adam were inseparable, ever since Adam defended Henry to a Canadian Goose. The doctor told me on Friday that I was just a centimeter dilated, so it would be at least a good couple of days before I gave birth. When I went to bed last night it was the normal cramping contractions nothing to be concerned about. I had been having them on and off for the last day and a half, but it was way too early to head to the hospital. Since sometimes I would be 20, 30, 45 or 90 minutes in between contractions. This child had to be a boy, because he was taken his sweet ole time getting here. Gordon wasn't so sure if we shouldn't go to the hospital when he came and joined me in bed an hour after I went to bed, I moaned.

"Contractions," Gordon asked me as he passed through our room on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

"Mm-hmm," I said as I closed my eyes to the pain.

"They close together?" Gordon asked as he turned on the faucet to the sink. He knew the rules of when it was time to head to the hospital, thanks to Lamaze class. The 5-1-1 rule, where contractions were coming every 5 minutes, last for a minute each and been that way for 1 hour.

"po we deed to bead to the bospital?" Gordon asked as he was brushing his teeth. He always did that, tried to talk to me while brushing his teeth. He never understood that I couldn't understand him while he was doing that, it was one of those things that could drive me nuts.

"What Gordon, I didn't hear you?" I asked.

Gordon spat his toothpaste out before he said, "Do we need to head to the hospital?"

"No this is the first contraction that I have had in 30 minutes. You might as well go to sleep and enjoy the last few nights of sleep you are going to get for a while," I said as I rubbed my belly.

"Are you sure because we can go to the hospital?" Gordon said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"Yeah I am probably not much further along than I was yesterday," I said.

"Alright, but you will let me know if you change your mind, right?" Gordon asked as he held my cheek.

"No, I am just going to wait and let you discover the baby if I have it in the middle of the night. Of course, I will Gordon," I said.

Gordon sighed heavily before saying, "Alright, Goodnight baby,' Gordon placed a kiss on my belly next to his hand then he kissed me, 'Goodnight Michele."

"Goodnight Gordon, Goodnight my baby," I said to both Gordon and our child.

…………..

5 hours later

The Contractions were getting progressively closer and closer together, we were running about every fifteen minutes in between contractions. "Gordon, Gordon!" I said as I shook him.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"It's almost time to head for the hospital," I said.

"How far apart are they?" Gordon asked as he sat up in the bed and placed his hands on my stomach trying to feel the baby.

"About every 15 minutes," I said.

"Okay, so not quite time yet. But we can track the contractions, right?" Gordon said.

…………….

10:50 am Gordon's POV

Michelle had called the doctor at about 9:15 to consult when we should be heading to the hospital. The Doctor said that it wasn't quite time yet to go but probably in another hour or two. Boy was she ever right on that one. At 10:00 the contractions kicked it into a higher gear and started to come every 5 minutes. At 10:45 I decided that it was time to head to the hospital and have this baby. I gathered up Michele's bag's and put them into the car. "Don't forget the car seat Gordon, we are going to need that to come home," Michele said to me as I went into the baby's room that was fully decorated in puppies and kittens for the last month. Adam even helped me put the rocker, ottoman, and the changing table together, while he was home on easter break. He was rather quite good about following the instructions and using the right tools to put the furniture together. Granted we couldn't paint actual dogs and kittens on the wall, but I thought that once we returned to Minnesota that was something we could do with the baby's room at home. As we were heading to the hospital, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake, I felt like I was forgetting something.

…………………..

3:25 pm Adam's POV

Parent's day was nearly over, and Gordon didn't come up and visit me or called me. I decided two hours ago I was going to call them. I had been trying both the house phone and Gordon's cellphone. I was on the phone calling the house again, hoping just hoping that they were home. I heard the answering machine answer; "You have reached the home of Gordon Bombay, Michele MacKay and Adam Banks we are not home right now, please leave a message and someone will return your call soon." I hung up the phone angrily.

"Still can't get a hold of them?" Mike asked.

"No, I knew they didn't care about me. No one gives a shit about me," I said.

"Now Adam you know that is not true," said Jeremy. He was tall and thin like I was and 25.

"It is so true. They dump me in this God forsaking place and forget all about me," I said.

"Come on Adam, there has to be a logical explanation. Maybe Michele went into labor. You can't exactly stop labor to have a phone conversation," Mike said.

"Yeah right. They don't give a shit about me," I said.

"You are going to feel like a fool, if they do call you," Jeremy said.

I got up, went to the coat rack to get my coat and head outside.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"OUT! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU, MOTHER?" I yelled at him.

I hobbled to the backdoor and for good measure I slammed it shut after I went through it. It was raining and chilly the same as yesterday, we haven't seen the sun in about a week. I walked down to the lake, Henry the duck came up to me and started to quack.

"Hi Henry," I said sorrowful.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack," Henry said.

"It's Gordon and Michele. Today is Parents day, they didn't show up. They didn't call either, I knew they didn't really care about me. Nobody cares about me not Gunner, Charlie, or Bella. I am on my own, I guess. I'm worthless," I said.

"Quack?" Henry said.

I smiled before I said, "I guess you still care about me." I petted him, then I heard a twig snap. I quickly turned and saw Jeremy.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you," Jeremy said.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay," Jeremy said.

I shrugged my shoulders and turn back towards the lake.

"You know what my favorite thing I like to do when I was a kid?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Skipping rocks off the pond," Jeremy said.

"It's not a pond it’s a lake," I said.

"Same difference it's a body of water. I bet I could get it to skip five times," Jeremy said.

Jeremy threw a rock and it skipped off the lake five times creating five circles.

"Wow," I said.

"You try?" Jeremy asked as he handed me a rock.

I threw the rock and it sunk right to the bottom.

"You have to throw it sideways. Try again," Jeremy said, as he handed me another rock.

I threw the rock and it skipped twice. Two sets of circles formed.

"See the circles, they start out small and get bigger. It's like life, you start out small and get bigger. Each circle represents your life, the smallest circle is you then next biggest circle is your family and the third is your friends and the biggest circle is people whom you associate with that won’t fall into either of the other two circles. Gordon and Michele both care about you, I am sure they will call you soon. I will let you be to think about it," Jeremy said.

Jeremy left and I sat down on the deck chair with my crutches between my legs. I thought about what he said, and I started to calm down. I spent almost an hour out only to be chased inside by a rainstorm.

………………..

4:14 pm Gordon's POV

Michele had been in the 2nd stage of labor for the last two hours. She had been pushing the kid out for a good 25 minutes.

"I can't do this Gordon. It HURTS," she screamed at me.

"Michele baby you are almost there. He is going to be born any minute now," I said.

"Alright Michele, on the next contraction you are going to bring your baby into the world. On three you push, one.... two.... three.... push push push push push, bare down Michele," said. Dr. Green.

"One...... Two.... Three.... Four.... Five.... Six...." The nurse was counting ever so slowly.

"Keep going baby your almost there," I said as Michele continued to bare down.

"Seven.... Eight...." The nurse said.

"Alright stop pushing the head's out. You need to pant and blow," Dr. Green said.

I coached Michele in the panting and blowing.

Once Michele was going in the blowing, I asked; "Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine, it had the cord wrapped around the neck," Dr. Green said.

Exactly one second after Dr. Green spoke, we heard the baby start to cry.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"You can't tell with the head," The nurse said. 

"Alright here we go we are going to deliver one of the shoulders. Push Michele," Dr. Green said.

"One.... Two.... Three.... Four.... Five...." The nurse counted slowly.

"Shoulder is free here comes the baby. It's a BOY!" Dr. Green said and held the baby up for us to see and then she quickly placed the baby on Michele's stomach.

"A boy, I have a son," I said as I smiled big.

"Thanks Dad," Michele said.

"No thanks to you Mom you brought him into this world," I said.

"Hey dad, you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Green said.

"Yeah I do," I said. I then moved down closer to my son once the cord was clamped. I was handed a pair of surgeon’s scissors and told, "Right in between the clamps," Dr. Green said. I cut the cord severing the bond between my girlfriend and my son. He was quickly taken by a nurse to be evaluated, diapered, footprints taken, bracelets put on him, and wrapped in a blanket, like a baby burrito. While Dr. Green assisted with the delivery of the placenta and evaluated Michele. Once the Nurses where done with the baby and Dr. Green was done with her checks, they brought the baby over. 

"Here he is, Michele," the Nurse said.

"Oh, he is a handsome one, Welcome my son. Oh, Gordon we need a name," Michele said.

"I don't suppose I could get you to change your mind on Gordon Andrew Bombay Junior?" I said.

"NO!" Michele said.

………………..

11:33 pm

I was admiring my 7-hour old son, while Michele slept. I told him all about Adam and then it dawned on me what I forgot 12 hours earlier. Adam. Today was Parents’ Day at Lakeshore Academy. We were so busy dealing with the baby we forgot to call. "Michele?" I asked.

"What Gordon?" Michele asked.

"We forgot to call Adam, today was Parents’ Day. I am going to call him," I said.

"Gordon, he's in bed and probably asleep, can we call him in the morning? I don't think that Mike, Annie, Jeremy or Georgia is going to like being woken up in the middle of the night," Michele said.

"Alright, fine I will call him tomorrow," I said.

"Come to bed, Gordon," Michele said.

I put our sleeping son down and climbed into bed with Michele. We had a double bed in the hospital and our son could room in with us.

………………

April 27th, 1998

10:30 am

Adam's POV

I had cried myself to sleep last night, the first time in two months. Travon felt bad for me, he apologized profusely for anything that he had done wrong. I told him that it wasn't his fault but Gordon and Michele's. I didn't do any more of my homework. I had completed some on Saturday, but I couldn't do anymore I was so mad at Gordon and Michele and I knew that they really didn't care for me.

"Adam do you have your paper on 'The Grapes of Wrath' done," Ms. Gables said.

"Huh," I asked I had been looking out the window.

"Your paper on 'The Grapes of Wrath' the book I asked you to read 3 weeks ago. The paper is due today," Ms. Gables said.

"No," I said quietly I finished the book on Saturday afternoon.

"Why not, Adam?" Ms. Gables asked.

"Because I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING IT," I yelled at her. The rest of the boy’s heads turned and looked at me, I started to bawl.

Ms. Gables drew her lips into a thin line before she said, "Adam calm down, let's see how much of it that you do have done."

I rolled my eyes, before I pulled my paper out of my backpack and showed it to her. I had the introduction, the characters and part of the plot done, but that was it.

"Adam I am disappointed in you," Ms. Gables said.

"I know," I said with my head down on the table. I knew I was getting an F, at least I would if I was still enrolled at Eden Hall. They didn't accept late work, at all. It needed to be done and done on time. I figured after my first month of my refusal to do any work, I was done with the excuses with Lakeshore and here comes that big fat F.

Ms. Gables handed me my paper and said, "I want you to work on it. Let's see what you can get done today." Then she walked away to help Ralph with his paper.

After several minutes of helping Ralph and Tony Ms. Gables said, "Remember Gentleman I need your papers as soon as possible so we can start to read Romeo and Juliet, tomorrow."

"I hope you are not going to let Adam be either Romeo or Juliet," Steve said.

The class laughed and I turned red.

"That is enough Steven," Ms. Gables said.

It took a few minutes of calming down before I could fully focus on writing more of the plot out. I had been writing for a half an hour when I was tapped on the shoulder by Georgia. She was also 25, tall, thin, and black like Jeremy. She had her hair pulled back into a French braid.

"You have a phone call," Georgia said.

"Who is it," I sneered.

"It's Gordon and you need to calm down," Georgia said.

"What if I don't want to talk to him. Since he can't spare 5 minutes yesterday," I said.

"Adam, I think you better take the phone call," Georgia said.

"I'm busy trying to get my homework done," I said.

Ms. Gables came up to us and asked; "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Adam has a phone call from Gordon that I think that he should take," Georgia said.

"Go on Adam, take the phone call. You can work on The Grapes of Wrath afterschool today," Ms. Gables said.

"FINE!" I yelled as I quickly stuffed my work in my backpack and hobbled upstairs to the office to take Gordon's phone call.

During the school day we had History from 8:00-8:55, Math 9:00-9:55, English 10:00-10:55, Physical Education 11:00-11:55, Lunch 12:00-12:55, Science 1:00-1:55, Spanish 2:00-2:55 and our elective or study hall from 3:00-3:55. When I got upstairs I was handed a phone by Annie and she said, "I will give you some space."

Once Annie left, I said, "Hello?"

"Hey Adam, it's Gordon. Look man I am sorry that I couldn’t come and see you or call you yesterday. I was kind of busy," Gordon said.

"Oh yeah? Busy doing what trying to find a way to dump me?" I asked.

"No, I and Michele were busy with the birth of your new baby brother," Gordon said.

"What?" I asked as I sat down at the desk.

"Yep Michele and I had a boy yesterday at 4:17 pm; 8 pounds 6 ounces, 21 inches long. Michele says he looks like me, but I don’t see it," Gordon said as he laughed.

"Wow, congratulations Gordon. Now I feel like a heel," I said.

"Why?" Gordon asked.

"Because you didn't call or visit and I figured you abandoned me," I said.

"No Adam, I would never give up on you. Neither would Michele," Gordon said.

I smiled before I said, "Thanks so does my baby brother have a name?"

"Yes, he does Hans Robert Adam Charles Bombay," Gordon said.

"That's a tongue twister," I said.

"Tell me about it. Michele insisted on Adam and Charles for obvious reasons," Gordon said.

"Wow Charlie and I have someone named after us. Does he know yet?" I asked.

"Nope not yet, I called Casey just before I called you. She's going to tell Charlie and the Ducks, today afterschool. Since they will probably all be at Mickey's studying," Gordon said.

"Who's the Robert for?" I asked.

"My father, I think we might call him Bob or Bobby. Speaking of which; Michele and I want you, Charlie and Bella to be the Godparents," Gordon said.

"M...me? A... a Godparent, I don't know Coach. I and God aren't exactly on the same page," I said.

"Does that matter? No, you know that Michele and I aren't religious. Your role is to take legal guardianship should something happen to both Michele and I,"

"Wow, that's great," I said.

"What’s wrong you don't sound very happy?" Gordon asked.

"I just don’t know if I am the right person to take on that kind of responsibility," I said.

"Well don't freak out my mom and Michele's parents are being named the legal guardians, until you kids are 18. After that you kids get to decide who gets to keep and raise little Hans. Should something happen to Michele or I and our parents," Gordon said.

"Wait Ollie told me that he had to be 25 before he could sign the paperwork to be Bella's guardian for her to donate the blood to me. Why 18 for us?" I asked.

"Ollie wasn't the legal guardian. You must be 25 to be named a guardian to someone under the age of 18 by the courts. Unless of course the last living will, and testament says different that was drafted by the attorney and signed by your parents. Your parents didn't name a legal guardian, which is why we won custody of you," Gordon said.

"So, if Bella wanted to come here, you would?" I asked.

"Have to sue Phillip and Seraphina to get custody of her. But since she has a relationship with Phillip that will probably not happen," Gordon said.

"That figures. They always liked her best the brat," I said.

"Hey, be on the lookout for pictures of Hans I am sending them thru the mail today, so you should receive it, either Thursday or Friday, this week," Gordon said.

"Ok," I said. 

"I have to get back to Michele and the baby, but I wanted to call and explain what happened. I will try and bring Michele and the baby up soon," Gordon said.

"Thanks Coach tell Michele I said Congratulations," I said.

"Sure, and I will talk to you soon, okay?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright I will let you get back to class. Bye," Gordon said.

"Bye," I said and then I hung up the phone. I had the biggest smile on my face as I hobbled out of the office.

"Good News?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Gordon and Michele had their baby yesterday, a little boy. Should be getting pictures in a couple of days," I said.

"That's awesome. I think that the boys are getting ready to head outside for physical education," Annie said.

I quickly hobbled downstairs to catch up with the boys, still not being able to wipe the smile off my face. Even Dr. Freeman commented on my smiling while I was having my session with him. 

**A/N: Well the newest Bombay has entered the world. Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar Malfoy does own Bella, Emily, Alex, and Johnson. Bobcatwriter owns Annie, Mike, Travon, and all the characters at Lakeshore Academy.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks stories “The Way Things Are” and “The Way Things Were”. We recommend you read those two first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 11

May 5th, 1998

Adam’s POV

I was heading upstairs after class, getting ready to go into the kitchen helping Mrs. Anderson with dinner. Once I got to the top of the steps. “Hey Adam, you have a phone call,” Dr. Binford said.

“Oh, I didn’t think that I was allowed to have phone calls,” I said.

“Well you are still on probation. But you are doing well, so I will allow you to have another phone call. Besides it’s your sister,” Dr. Binford said.

“Oh, thanks,” I smiled and the hobbled into the office to take the phone call. Like me; Bella and Charlie couldn’t believe that Gordon and Michele wanted us to be godparents to Baby Hans. 

“Hey Bella,” I said.

“Hey Adam,” Charlie, Bella and Gunnar said.

“So how are you doing?” Bella said.

“Fine. Great actually,” I said.

“So, it’s pretty much a go with us coming to see you in July,” Bella said.

“Great, I can’t wait to see you,” I said.

“How’s your baby brother?” Charlie asked.

“He’s good, Mike took me down to Yuba City last Saturday to visit them. He’s cute, you’ll like him,” I said.

“That’s great!” Charlie said.

“Yeah, I know. I haven’t been able to stop smiling since I came back up that night,” I said.

“Well we just wanted to check up on you and see how you were,” Charlie said.

“How vuch longer in vhe boot and on crutches?” Gunnar asked.

“A few more weeks and it’ll be off. Yay,” I said.

“Wrap it up, Adam,” Dr. Binford said.

“Ok,’ I said to him. ‘So, I got to get going, but I will talk to you, soon right?”

“Yeah this is the last week before dead week and then finals, so we will call you after the 22nd,” Bella said.

“Okay, well good luck on your finals. I will talk to you after I get off restriction. Bye,” I said.

“Thanks Adam, talk to you soon. Bye,” Bella, Charlie and Gunnar all said.

I smiled at that it was good to hear from them. I had gotten the pictures from Gordon and Gunnar’s postcard did arrive with a letter from him. He didn’t know how to send a postcard, I laughed at that.

May 25th, 1998

It all started with a pair of pants. I had been trying for the week after I had gotten off house arrest to lose weight on my own. But I had no luck. I was trying the lose 10 pounds in 3 days and look fabulous diet I saw on the cover of a Woman’s World Magazine that I threw on the belt of the checkout while Gordon wasn’t looking while we were shopping for emergency Easter ingredients that Mrs. MacKay and Michele forgot while they were at the grocery store.

{Flashback April 11th, 1998} 

“Sir, do you want this with you or in the bag?” said the cashier that held the magazine up. After she checked it out. 

“What’s that for Banks?” Gordon asked. 

“I don’t know, Michele wanted me to purchase that for something,” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

“Hmm, it’s not on the list,” Gordon said. 

“Don’t ask me, she’s your girlfriend, not mine,” I said with my hands held up. 

When we got home, I made sure that I carried the bag with the magazine in it. Once I was inside and none of the adults were looking, I quickly stuffed the magazine up my shirt and went into my room. To hide it in my suitcase, I would read it once I was alone. Michele’s parents decided to stay at a hotel, because there was no room at Michele and Gordon’s house. When I finally had some time alone, I locked my door and read the article. It seemed simple… almost too simple. Drink water and eat nothing. For three days, then you can eat whatever you want, whenever you want. It was perfect. Between that and me going into the gym and working out hard. I knew I would be back in hockey shape in no time. I would eat nothing for three days and then eat everything for three days and repeat. I was going to try it when I got back to Lakeshore. 

{End of Flashback} 

Memorial Day was another day that I could not get my pants buttoned. I got them on my legs and up to my waist and zipped but not buttoned. I tried again and again and still no luck. 

I grunted, “Oh come on. Come on please!” I said. 

Travon walked into the room from the bathroom, “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I can’t get my pants buttoned. Did Molly ever struggle with this?” I asked. 

“Oh’ he laughed, ‘All of the time, especially after her period. She would eat like a horse for a day or two and then keep eating while on the period. After it was over, she was a week before she was able to button her pants up without doing the as she called it, sucking in her gut. Why?” Travon asked. 

“I think I have gained too much weight. I can’t get my pants buttoned.” I said. 

Travon looked at me over once and said, “Yeah you are starting to look like Mrs. Jumbo, Adam!” then he laughed. 

“Oh, shut up,” I said. 

“Look Adam if your serious there is a scale in the medical office, go find out.” Travon said. 

“Really I thought it was locked all of the time. Since the door is always closed,” I said. 

“Nope, the only thing that is really locked in that room is the places that they keep the medicines in, that one cabinet and a drawer in the refrigerator. Everything else is fair game for the rest of us. You see Mike and Jeremy go in and out of that room after they have gotten a papercut?” Travon said. 

“Yeah,” I said. 

“So, go and find out,” Travon said. 

“I’m scared would you come with me?” I asked. 

Travon rolled his eyes before he said, “fine.” 

I quickly threw on a shirt and we walked down to the medical office. 

Travon opened the door, turned on the light, shut the door behind us, led me to the scale and said, “There she is. The scale of life and death.”

It was an old-fashioned scale, like the one I saw in the doctor’s offices. But I didn’t know how it works. I was always facing backwards on it when I was weighed. I was told by my mother that it was to get my height after they got my weight. “How does this thing work?” I asked. 

“You don’t know how to work it?” Travon asked. 

“No, I was always facing backwards on it. My mother had the other kind the one that spun the dial around, but she would never let us use it,” I said. 

“Well you are going to have to hop on the scale,” Travon said. 

I looked down at my shoes, I knew that it was going to have added extra weight that I didn’t need, same with my watch that I always had on my wrist. “Hang on, let me dump this extra weight,” I said. 

Once the extra weight was off me, I hopped onto the scale. 

“Okay see its starting at zero and the bar is not in the middle see,’ Travon asked, I nodded. The bar was touching the top of the window. ‘What you are going to do is take the larger weight and move it to where you think you might be. What was your weight the last time you were weighed?” Travon asked. 

“Like 145 pounds last year,” I said. 

“Okay it goes by every 50 pounds, so we move the larger weight to 100 pounds and then we move the smaller weight slowly until the bar bounces in the middle,” Travon said. 

Travon got it to 145 pounds, the bar didn’t move. “Okay another 50 pounds,” Travon said as he moved the larger weight to 150 plus the 45 pounds on the smaller weight making a grand total of 190 pounds. The bar still didn’t move. 

“Oh God,” I groaned. I knew I put on too much weight I just knew it. 

“Okay 200,” Travon said as he moved the larger weight to 200 plus the 45 pounds on the smaller weight making a grand total of 245 pounds. 

The balance bar slammed down to the bottom of the window. “Oh my God, I gained that much weight?” I said. I knew I was a porker, but that weight astonished me. 

“Relax it has to balance in the middle,” Travon said as he moved the smaller weight back to 240 pounds, it didn’t move. 235 pounds, the bar didn’t move. 230 pounds the bar didn’t move. At 225 pounds the bar moved back up to the top. “One last time,” Travon said as he moved the smaller weight up to 226 pounds the bar didn’t move. 227 pounds the bar didn’t move. 228 pounds the bar started to move. Finally, at 229 pounds the bar moved to the center and balanced. “229 pounds,” Travon said.

“Do you think is accurate?” I asked. 

“Yeah Annie weighs herself every week,” Travon said. 

My jaw dropped, “God, I put on nearly 85 pounds, in 21 months.”

“Why 21 months?” Travon asked. 

“That was when I had my school physical for last year to get into Eden Hall. They took my school physical and make it the same as my sports physical. I was in the hospital when sports physicals were due for winter sports last fall, so I didn’t know how much I had grown.” I said. I looked over at the wall at a poster that said: 

WHAT’S YOUR BODY MASS INDEX?? And it gave a whole bunch of information. “I wonder if I am normal?” I asked. 

“Huh?” Travon asked. I pointed to the poster. “Well let’s find out, turn around,” Travon asked. 

Travon pulled out the little measuring stick before he said, “Back up and stand nice and tall.” I did what he requested. “74 inches,” Travon said.

“Okay I got to get the formula and figure this out,” I said. I started to write stuff down as the breakfast bell started to ring. 

“Are you coming?” Travon asked. 

“You go on and dish me some,” I said. 

After Travon left, I stood there and figured my BMI and I double checked my math, and I got the same thing 29.3. I was overweight. Another 5 pounds and I would be like my father, Obese. I never felt more ashamed of myself in my entire life. I wanted to cry, “No Adam No you are not a baby,” I said to myself.

As soon as I checked to make sure my eyes were dry. I didn’t need to give Steven more bullying ammo. I went to the dining room; breakfast was almost over. “About time you joined us, you Ok?” Mike said. 

“Yeah, fine. I am just not very hungry,” I said as I stared at my glass of 2 percent milk. I knew what helped to make me fat. 

Once Mike was gone Travon whispered in my ear, “So?” 

I whispered back, “My BMI is 29.3. I need to lose 36 pounds to get me back to a normal BMI and probably an additional 35-40 pounds to get me back into hockey shape, but I am not sure. It said something about how athletes need a certain percentage of body fat, but I don’t know how to measure or if it’s accurate.”

“71 pounds? Is that possible? “Travon asked. 

“I don’t know. Look just keep this between you, me, and the wall. I don’t want anybody to know that I am dieting, it’s embarrassing,” I whispered.

“You got it,” Travon said. 

I didn’t eat anything at lunch either. I was getting pretty hungry at lunch “No Adam, mind over willpower. You are stronger than this. You need to lose weight; you are a big fat cow,” I told myself, and then I took a drink of water. 

That Afternoon Travon and I sat down at the computer in the classroom and was surfing the web trying to figure out about how much fat I was carrying and the correct amount of Body fat I need to have to be athletic. The classroom was empty, Ms. Gables was gone for the weekend, almost everyone else was outside. “Here this one it seems easy enough and all you would need is a tape measure.” Travon said. 

“It does seem easy enough, print it,” I said after I read it. 

Travon printed the page and I quickly got it off the printer. Then a thought entered my head how would I get a tape measure? “Travon how are we going to get a tape measure, I don’t have one,” I said. 

“Annie, she makes some of her clothes, she has one,” Travon said. 

We raced upstairs and found Annie in the dining room helping Luke with his homework. 

“Annie could we borrow your tape measure?” I asked. 

“Why?” Annie asked. 

“Uh, uh,” I was trying to come up with an answer. I couldn’t possibly tell her the truth about me dieting. Because Luke would hear, and he would spread it to the rest of the guys. 

“I am waiting, Adam,” Annie said. 

Luckily, Travon saved my bacon when he said, “He wants to measure his Mike Modano poster and get it into a frame, so it will stay nice.” 

Annie thought about it for thirty endless seconds before she finally said, “Sure I will let you borrow it, just make sure you return it.” Annie left to go grab the tape measure and give it to us. 

“Thanks Annie,” we both said and took off. 

Annie’s POV 

Something is up with those two, I noticed Adam didn’t eat Breakfast or Lunch today. They had been whispering secrets back and forth since this morning. I saw them come out of the medical office and now my tape measure. I am not liking whatever it is. 

Adam’s POV 

Once we got to our room, we both went “Whew.” 

“That was too close. Thanks for saving my bacon back there,” I said. 

“Yeah no problem let’s get this over with. What does it say?” Travon asked. 

We figured out my measurements and found out I was at 26 percent body fat; I have 60 pounds fat and 169 pounds of lean muscle mass. To be athletic I need to be down to 6-13 percent body fat. I decided that I wanted to be around 12 percent body fat, which meant that I would need about 18 pounds of fat, 130 pounds of lean muscle mass and about a 33-inch waist. I was currently at a 43-inch waist, I had a long way to go. 

May 26th and 27th passed along the same way as normal. I was starting to get very hungry, but I had to remind myself mind over matter. I am a fat pig. By the end of day 3, I was sure I lost the 10 pounds. But I noticed that I was starting to feel tired, sluggish, and not willing to concentrate. Especially during the school day. Annie came by mine and Travon’s table on her way to put her dishes away after supper, when she asked; “You’re not eating again, Adam?” 

“I am just not very hungry,” I said. Then my stomach grumbled. 

“I think your stomach would like to say something different,” Annie said. 

“LIKE MY STOMACH WOULD KNOW BETTER!” I yelled at her. 

“Alright calm down Adam jeez. I want to see you eat a bite of your sandwich,” Annie said.

I grimaced and then took a small bite out of my sandwich, chewed it a couple of times stuck it behind my teeth on the other side of my cheek. Made a swallow and said, “Happy?” 

“Very good, eat some more,” Annie said and then she was on her way. Once her back was turned I looked around the room to see if anyone was watching me, no one was. I quickly picked up my napkin and spat out the bite into it. I then gave Travon some of my sandwich to make Annie happy. Which Travon quickly ate. 

Annie’s POV 

When I got back to my table, I asked my husband and coworkers; “Did you guys notice anything being off with Adam?” 

“No not really,” Jeremy said. 

“What’s wrong, Honey?” Mike asked. 

“I don’t know; I have a funny feeling; Adam hasn’t eaten anything in three days. What’s worse is him and Travon have been acting weird being close together,” I said. 

“It’s probably nothing, you know how boys can be from time to time,” Georgia said. 

4:30 am May 28th, Adam’s POV. 

My alarm clock went off, it was time for me to do an hour of Cardio and then get myself weighed, showered, and dressed before anybody notice what was going on. I was SO DAMN HUNGRY, I could not wait to eat at 6:30. As I was working out I noticed that I was starting to feel faint, I felt the same way yesterday and the day before, I told myself “mind over matter you fat pig.” After my workout I went upstairs to weigh myself in the Medical Office. I was more than positive I lost the ten pounds. I got up on the scale and put the large weight at the 200 and slowly moved the small counterweight, it crept up. 217, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222. With each pound I was losing hope. I kept moving the weight: 223, 224, 225, 226, 227, 228. On 229 pounds the bar balanced out. I didn’t lose a single pound. I did a double take, “No it can’t be,” I said. I got off the scale I was sure the scale was WRONG!! I started over and re-weighed myself. Still the same, 229 pounds. I quickly got off the scale and ran down to get a shower. When I got back to mine and Travon’s room. Travon was up and getting ready to take a shower it was now 6:10 am.

“Well,” Travon asked when I walked into the room. I shook my head no. 

“Nothing, not even a pound?” Travon asked. 

“No,” I said. 

“Well maybe it takes a couple of rounds to get it kick started,” Travon said. 

“I hope so, I am not sure if I could do this much longer without completely losing my mind. I am so hungry,” I said. 

“Relax, you will be eating in 20 minutes, and you can eat all you want for the next three days,” Travon said. 

“Thank God,” I said. 

When the breakfast bell finally rang, I ran to breakfast, to make sure I was the first in line. Which I was. I loaded up I got 5 pancakes, a large side of hash browns, several sausage links, several pieces of bacon, a large bowl of Lucky Charms, at least 2 scoops of scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast and three large glasses of milk. I made sure I had plenty of butter and maple syrup on my pancakes. I WAS HUNGRY!!! I sat down at the table and began to dig in. Not even waiting for the mealtime prayer. That we are supposed to take part in before we could eat. Annie got her meal and walk by me and Travon, who just joined me, on her way to the staff table. 

“A little hungry this morning Adam?” Annie asked. 

I nodded my head yes as I was chewing and swallowing my food. As soon as I was finished with my meal, which took about 10 minutes. I went back for more, although not as much as I got in the first round. “Are you hungry this morning Adam?” Mrs. Anderson the cook asked.

“Yeah, Could I have more?” I asked. 

“Of course, what all do you want?” Mrs. Anderson said. 

After I was done with my second breakfast, I never felt so full in all my life. Travon looked at me and asked, “You okay?” 

“No, I am sick, I think I need to go and throw up,” I said. Then my breakfast started to come up on me and I made a beeline for the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet when my breakfast came up, all of it. 

Mike followed me to the bathroom, “Adam are you okay?” 

I hurled and then I said, “yeah,” then I hurled some more. 

Mike located the stall I was in, felt my head and said, “I think you’re getting a little warm; I hope you’re not getting the flu that’s the last thing we need in this house.” 

“I will be fine Mike,” I said. 

“No, you are staying in the medical room, until you really start to feel better. No classes, no counseling, no group therapy. I am going to get some bed clothing for you to stay in. Do you want anything?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah, my pad of papers, could I write my letters to the Ducks and Gunnar?” I asked.

“Of course,” Mike said. 

Mike got the stuff I requested, let me change in the bathroom and we walked down to the medical room. “Little baby Adam waah, waah, waah,” Steven taunted at me. I tried to ignore what was going on. 

Luckily, Dr. Binford walked in before I was taunted and said, “MY OFFICE STEVEN, NOW!!” A smile was on my face as he was taken to Dr. Binford’s office. Which happened to be directly across the hall from the Medical room. 

After I was all set in the medical room; Mike left me alone. I laid down on one of the cots and fell asleep, I must have needed the sleep. 

I was woken up by Annie at noon with a bowl of chicken soup. “I brought some soup and 7UP are you hungry?” 

“Kind of,” I said as I took the bowl of soup from Annie’s hands, it was chicken noodle soup, from Campbells, my favorite. I ate the soup. 

Annie felt my forehead “Well you don’t feel hot. Have you thrown up lately?” She asked. 

“Not since breakfast, I have been sleeping since I got in here,” I said. 

“Well you probably need the rest. If you don’t throw up again before four, we will release you to your normal daily activities,” Annie said. 

“Okay,” I said. After the soup I started to lay back down again, 

“I’m getting tired again,” I said. 

“Okay, Goodnight,” Annie said, and she left the room. 

After lunch Travon came in to visit me for a few minutes before class started for the afternoon. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better, could you do me a favor and sneak down that magazine before you go to class?” I asked. 

“I figured you might want it, so I already did,” Travon said as he handed the magazine over. 

“Thanks man, it's really boring in here,” I said. 

After Travon left, I decided that I needed to weigh myself, I don’t know what made me do it, it just happened. The scale read 230 pounds. I was going the wrong direction; I then walked into the bathroom and stuck a finger down my throat. I started to cough and hack bad, but nothing came up. I knew Mrs. Johnson would do it sometimes when she ate too much when Gary and I were kids, I didn’t understand why at the time. I stuck a second finger down my throat and pressed down hard. It was then that my soup and 7up came up my throat and landed in the toilet. It was then that I realized what happened after Mrs. Johnson would do it. It was a high. It was better than sprinkles, ice cream, birthday cake, springtime, sex and much better than cutting. It was something that I was going to want to do again. After I was done throwing up, I hid the magazine fast. I knew one of the adults would be in soon. I laid down on the magazine. 

“Did you just throw up Adam?” Annie called as she walked in. 

“Yeah,” I said in a weak voice. 

She felt my head. “Well alright stay here and get some rest,” Annie said. 

“Good night,” I said. 

“Night,” Annie said. After Annie was gone. I quickly got up and locked the door. I went and weighed myself. The scale read 228 pounds. I did it, I lost a pound, well two pounds. Maybe that is what I needed to do on the days that I could eat anything. Eat whatever I want and then go and throw it up!!

June 8th, 1998

Charlie’s POV:

We couldn’t wait. For what? For everything. For the school year to be over, which now it was. To go and see Adam. For the next hockey season to start. To go and see Adam. To start hockey training.

Did I mention see Adam?

I hadn’t seen him since he went to Lakeshore, spoken on the phone yes. We didn’t exactly leave things in the best way.

I am sure Gunnar feels the same way, because for the last week he’s been a nervous wreck. Which quite frankly I get. Long distance relationships can’t exactly be easy, but then you must counter in the fact that his entire family lives’ overseas.

Bella has been in full panic mode, going crazy. She started packing this week and we don’t even leave for like three weeks. I want to start packing yet I think in a way I’m scared to, this is my best friend we’re talking about and the last time he was within arm’s reach, I pushed him away. 

**A/N: So, what did you think? The next chapter is the beginning of the trip out to see Adam. What will happen when they go and visit? What is Adam thinking? Is Travon doing the right thing by backing Adam? Please we are begging you leave a review. It is good for the writers soul. Thanks in advance!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Be Kind and leave a review!!


End file.
